


Setting Up House

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Post Bartlett Administration, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-08
Updated: 2002-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: This is a future-fic and assumes that Bartlett lost to Ritchie.  It is May 2003, 4 months after Ritchie's Inauguration.





	1. Setting Up House

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Setting Up House**

**by:**   


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, and I actually wish they'd stop bugging me, but they won't so…  
**Notes:** Sequel to "Returning Home" This is a future-fic and assumes that Bartlett lost to Ritchie. It is May 2003, 4 months after Ritchie's Inauguration.   


This is 2 months after the end of Returning Home 

**July 2003**

Josh got home from an open house at Georgetown. He was set to teach several courses in the Poli Sci department come the fall and was getting to know his colleagues. He took off his suit coat and laid it on the back of the couch in their new living room. There was no sign of Donna downstairs. He headed upstairs. 

There she was sitting on the floor of one of the empty rooms on the second floor of the gigantic house she had fallen in love with. It was so much larger than his townhouse, but Josh couldn't say no when he saw her standing on the back porch with tears in her eyes and her hands on her still flat stomach, looking out at the back yard where she could see their children playing. 

Now almost two months after moving in there were still empty rooms. This room was known as the "stuff" room as it currently contained every box marked "Miscellaneous" and the exercise bike. 

Donna was wearing a pair of stretch pants and a Yale Law School sweatshirt that had long ago lost the cuff at the waist giving her enough room for their growing child. Donna was at the stage of pregnancy where her own clothing was too tight, but maternity clothes weren't quite necessary. Luckily with the house to organize she was often wearing ensembles like the one she had on now. 

She had her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun, held in place with a pencil. It looked like she was flipping through children's books and something made her laugh. 

"What's so funny?" 

Donna jumped at the sound of his voice, "God Josh wear a bell would ya?" 

She turned to see him grinning at her from the doorway. He was leaning against the frame with his hands in his pockets and she thought he looked pretty yummy. 

"How long have you been standing there?" 

"Just a minute or two. Whatcha reading?" 

Josh sat on the floor next to her and leaned in to kiss her as he reached for the book in her hand. 

"'A Baby Sister for Frances' this must be yours?" Josh's forehead crinkled. 

"Yeah, Mom bought it for me when she told me she was having Nicole," Donna looked sad and Josh was taken aback as she rarely mentioned her mother and never mentioned her sister who died with her parents in a car accident when Donna was 16. 

"Look at the title page," Donna shook of the melancholy. 

Josh opened the well-loved hard cover book and laughed himself. "'A Baby Sister for Frances' by Donnatella Moss?" There in the precise script of a small child, presumably Donna's, the true author's name was scratched out and replaced by Donna's. 

"It was my favorite book, I really wanted to have written it," she shook her head and laughed. 

"Well, as a lawyer, I must tell you it doesn't work that way. And I am sure Mr. Russell Hoban would agree with me." 

"Who?" 

"The guy who actually did write the book," he pointed to the author's name still visible on the cover. 

"Oh, him…" Donna took the book back from Josh and put it back in the box, "how was your thing?" 

"Good, nice people, beautiful campus. I'm really looking forward to this," Josh smiled his most genuine smile and Donna's heart leapt for him, she was worried he would miss politics once they got back to DC, but quite the opposite, he had settled into domesticity with ease. 

"Good," she reached out and ran her hand down his cheek and tucked it under his chin, pulling him toward her for another kiss. This one lasted longer than the first and quickly heated up. 

Breaking away Donna gasped, "I missed you today." 

"Yeah," Josh grinned, "we are going to have to get used to spending the days apart, but just think how wonderful the nights will be," he ran his hand along her waist, just under the hem of her shirt. His fingers teased the skin at her hip and she jumped at the touch. 

"We haven't done it in this room yet," Donna pouted and looked around at the sparse room. 

"Donnatella, this is a very big house, and I for one am rather fond of the bedroom, you know, where the bed is," she was unbuttoning his shirt while he talked and had leaned into suck on his collar bone. 

"I'm not going to be able to do it on the floor in a couple months, so let's live it up while I can still move," she was always very good at multi-tasking, she had gotten him out of his undershirt and was working on his shoes and socks during her comments. 

"Ohhkay," Josh stuttered as her teeth made contact with a nipple on his now bare chest. 

She pushed him back against the floor and began moving down his body when the phone rang. 

"I preferred it when no one knew where we were," Donna commented as she struggled to stand. She left Josh sprawled on the floor half- naked. It took her a minute to find a phone, but caught it before the voice mail picked up. 

"Hello." 

"Donna?" 

"Yes." 

"It's… it's Toby." 

"Toby, my God where have you been? We've been looking for you," she started back down the hall with the cordless phone to find Josh coming out of the "stuff" room with his pants undone and a sleepy grin on his face. 

"Who is it?" he whispered. 

"Toby," she mouthed. 

"Moby?" Josh looked confused. 

"I've been out of reach for a couple of months. I got back to DC and saw Leo this afternoon. I haven't even talked to CJ yet, he told me this was Josh's number, but why am I not surprised that it is yours too?" he chuckled in an affectionate way and Donna remembered how much Toby meant to her. 

"Yes Toby, it is my phone number too," Donna smiled as Josh realized who she was talking to. 

"Good, Donna, I'm glad." 

"I'm sure you have a billion things to do Toby, but would you like to come over for dinner? I know Josh would love to see you, as would I," Josh was nodding in agreement. 

"Yeah, yeah I can do that," Toby sounded suspiciously emotional. 

"Great, the house is still a bit of a disaster, but we have a dining room table and I've already started dinner, but it can keep so whenever you're ready," Donna hardly took a breath and Josh chuckled at her enthusiasm. He knew she and Toby had a special bond. 

"Well, I do have a couple things to take care of before I can get there, is 7:00 too late?" 

Donna looked at her watch, it was 4:30 and she needed some time to clean up, "That is perfect." 

She gave Toby the address and clicked off the phone. 

"So who is this Moby guy? Should I be jealous?" Josh came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her kissing the nape of her neck lightly. 

"It was Toby, Josh. Toby Ziegler, dark hair, beard, remember him?" she turned her head to give him better access. 

"Vaguely," he mumbled into her skin as he pushed her toward the bedroom. 

Josh's hands pushed at the sweatshirt and pulled at the stretch pants at the same time. Donna wasn't the only member of this family adept at the multi-tasking. 

In the recesses of Donna's mind she knew they probably didn't have time for this right now, but Josh was rhythmically stroking her hip, as he sucked at her neck. She reached up and touched his face, turning in his arms to remove the sweatshirt all together and capture his lips with her own. 

Tearing her mouth from his and breathless Donna whispered, "Not enough time Josh," although her hands were back at the fly of his pants which Josh never re-fastened after Toby interrupted them earlier. 

"We can do fast Donna, it can be good fast, and well I don't think I could stop now, and I'd rather come with you than in the shower by myself," he was thrusting his now prominent erection against her bare thigh and she was whimpering. 

Donna spun them around and backed up until she was against the wall, "Like this," she hissed as she lifted one leg to wrap around Josh's thigh and pull him against her. 

"Ugghh, God Donna," his lips tugging at a nipple, "are you sure?" 

"Uh huh," she moaned at the sensations from his lips on her breasts, "another position I won't be able to take advantage of in a month or sssooo," it seemed to Donna that her pregnancy turned Josh on. 

Josh adjusted himself and lifted her leg to his hip as he sank into her. He tried not to slam her into the wall, using a longer, slower stroke then he would have if she were not pregnant, but the position was intoxicating for both of them. 

"This is going to be fast whether we want it to be or not," Josh grunted. 

"Touch me Josh," Donna's slightly extended stomach did not allow for their position to stimulate her as it would have a couple of months ago. 

So, with one hand beside Donna's head on the wall for support he maneuvered the other between their bodies. She was so close that a couple of circles with his finger and she was thrashing against him, her back slapping the wall and her hands gripping his shoulders. 

He was close behind her and he held her body close to him as he emptied inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. With the little bit of energy he had left he lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist and carried her into the bathroom placing her gently on the counter. 

"Shower now," he grinned and she rolled her eyes at him. 

By 6:30 Donna was dressed in a loose-fitting sun dress, her hair was loose around her face and she was barefoot as she put the finishing touches on dinner. 

"Aaahhh barefoot and pregnant, who would have thunk it?" Josh smirked at her. 

"Watch it buster," she pointed at him with the spaghetti server she was using to stir the pasta. 

Josh went to the fridge and extracted a beer. 

"Oh no Josh, you have a beer after the hot sex and you'll be asleep by the time Toby gets here." 

"Donna, I am not eighty years old, I can make it through sex and a beer without a narcoleptic fit," Josh opened the beer and took a long swallow. 

"OK, but don't say I didn't warn you…" Donna smirked and went back to chopping vegetables for the salad. 

Dinner prepared, Josh and Donna sat in the living room waiting for Toby and chatted about their days. It had been easy returning to DC and work and the new house, they were both content and happy and excited about the baby. 

"The Head of the Department asked if I had any kids and I said we had one on the way, she thought that was fabulous and can't wait to meet you. She has 4 kids under the age of 12 and said she'd be happy to give you some pointers." 

"Well that's good, I'm going to need them." 

"Naah, you'll be a natural at this Donna," he reached over and rubbed her stomach just as the doorbell rang. 

Josh jumped up to get it and Donna realized she was a little nervous to see Toby, he was the only one of the old group that they had not seen since their return to the states. She heard Josh's exuberant greeting and stood up to welcome Toby into their home. 

Josh led Toby into the living room, he looked good, a little thinner, his hair graying around the edges. 

"Toby," Donna sighed and went to him with open arms. Toby was never big on affection so Josh was shocked to see him clutch Donna to him without embarrassment. 

"You two look great," Toby said to the couple, "but Donna are you…?" Toby trailed off pointing randomly toward her stomach. 

"Do you think I've put on some weight Toby?" Donna batted her eyes demurely as her hands landed on the baby. 

"Well, a little, and it seems to be localized," Toby grinned. 

"You figured it out Toby, I'm pregnant. Pity the girl who tries to sneak something past you," Donna beamed. 

"Congratulations, both of you." 

"Toby, can I get you something?" Josh leaned his head toward the kitchen. 

"Just some water Josh, thanks," Donna indicated the chair and Toby took a seat. 

"You look thrilled Donna, both of you do," Toby smiled warmly. 

"We are Toby, we took the time to figure out what we needed, you know, after President Bartlett lost, turns out it was each other." 

Josh returned with a glass of water for Toby and took the seat next to his wife, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close. 

For the next half hour Josh and Donna explained to Toby where they had been and how they ended up in this huge house in Vienna, Virginia. Toby listened and watched in awe, so happy for their happiness. 

Finally, Donna looked up, "And where exactly have you been, Toby?" 

"Rehab." 


	2. Setting Up House 2

**Setting Up House**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, and I actually wish they'd stop bugging me, but they won't so…  
**Notes:** Sequel to "Returning Home" This is a future-fic and assumes that Bartlett lost to Ritchie. It is May 2003, 4 months after Ritchie's Inauguration.   


Josh and Donna were quiet for a minute. Then Donna leaned her head to one side and put on what Toby recognized instantly as her "concerned" face, it saddened him how many times he had seen that look. 

"Are you all right?" 

Toby couldn't look at her any longer so he stared at the empty water glass in his hand, "No, but I'm better." 

"God Toby, I'm sorry," this from Josh who was running his hand up and down Donna's arm, Toby couldn't tell which of them Josh was trying to comfort. 

"Don't be sorry Josh. I have a problem, luckily I realized it before something really bad happened to me or someone else." 

"You said earlier that you saw Leo today, does he know?" Donna leaned into Josh's touch. 

"Yes, he saw it first, back even before the campaign. He found me drunk in my office one morning and drove me home. I tried to keep in control during the campaign, I figured if I was able to do my job I didn't have a problem. When we lost, I was gone." 

Donna dropped her head to Josh's shoulder and exhaled loudly, "What now?" 

"Well, I've had 60 days in Arizona, I have meetings set up here and a sponsor. I met him tonight before I came over here. I knew if I put it off even one day I would find a reason not to go." 

"You're staying in DC?" Josh looked concerned. He had seen this city eat people alive, but he had also seen people, like Leo, triumph in the face of adversity. 

"For now. I have a job lined up with a Democrat on the Hill, he's a friend of Leo's. It'll seem dull after the White House and that scares me a little, too much free time is not what I need right now." 

"You can help me decorate the house," Donna smiled at him and he returned the sentiment. 

Josh got up to put dinner on the table. 

"I mean it Toby, I need some help around here. Josh will be going back to work and with the baby coming…" she trailed off as she stood to take his hands. 

"You need someplace to be, someone to talk to, I'm here. You want to take a walk, see a movie, I'm your gal. You have no idea how special you are to me. You kept me together when Josh was hurt, when he was hurting afterwards. I'll never forget that," with that she let go of his hands and led him to the dining room. 

Dinner conversation was considerably lighter. Josh and Donna filled Toby in on CJ and Sam out in California. He promised to call them and catch up. 

It was close to 11:00 when the three retired to the living room for tea. Donna laid her head in Josh's lap and he was sifting her hair through his fingers. The soothing rhythm of his fingers on her scalp lulled her to sleep and Toby pointed wordlessly to alert Josh. 

"Donnatella," Josh whispered in her ear, "time for bed." 

She stirred slowly and finally came to, she got up from the couch and went to hug Toby good bye, "Remember what I said." 

"I will," he kissed her cheek. 

She leaned down and kissed Josh, running her hands along his face as he laid a hand over her stomach. Toby was entranced by them, truth be told he always had been. 

Upstairs, Donna lifted the sun dress off over her head and laid it on the back of the chair by the closet. She toed her sandals off into the closet and reached behind her to unhook the bra that was getting too small. She tossed the offending garment near the hamper and found a soft old tee shirt. 

She got into bed and pulled Josh's pillow to her. She could hear the murmur of voices from downstairs, but soon fell back to sleep. 

Toby stayed for another 45 minutes, Josh was nervous about him going back to an empty apartment, so he kept telling stories about Australia. Finally, Toby convinced him that he would be fine alone. 

Josh offered the newly furnished guest room, but Toby wanted to sleep in his own apartment and Josh couldn't blame him. 

"You did good Josh," Toby put his hand on Josh's shoulder, "take care of each other." 

"We do," Josh smiled, "we will. Call us and tell us about the job." 

"Absolutely," and with that Toby was gone. 

Josh cleaned up the tea cups and finished the last couple of cookies on the plate. He stacked the dishes in the dishwasher and wiped off the counter. He flipped through the day's mail and filed the bills in Donna's organizer. He couldn't believe his life. 

With a spring to his step he went upstairs, it was dark in their bedroom, but Josh's eyes adjusted quickly and he watched Donna sleep. Soon the peace and quiet of the room calmed him down and he too was ready for bed. 

He piled his clothes on the chair with Donna's dress and put his socks in the hamper, picking up Donna's bra which had missed its intended target. He pulled back the covers and climbed in next to Donna, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her cheek. 

She shifted slightly in her sleep, turning into him she mumbled in a scratchy sleepy voice, "Josh?" 

He laughed softly in her ear, "expecting someone else?" 

She smiled, but never opened her eyes as she turned on her back and stretched her arms out to welcome him. He snuggled into the cotton of her tee shirt, wrapping his arms around her waist and tangling his legs with hers, he went instantly to sleep. 

*** 

Three weeks later, Donna had to fly to New York City to meet with her publishers. There was great buzz about her novel and she was hoping they would offer her a contract to write another. She was packing a small suitcase while Josh sat and sulked. 

"You can come with me," she folded her new maternity clothes into the case. 

"No that's OK, go do your thing, but you'll be back tomorrow, right?" 

"Yes, I'll be home by dinner tomorrow. Are you sure you'll be fine?" 

"Yes?" 

"Was that a question Joshua?" she smiled at him. 

"You do realize that we have not slept in separate beds, let alone separate cities, for over 6 months," he was fidgeting with the ID tag on the suitcase. 

"I know Josh, but it is just one night and I repeat you can come with me and sleep in the same bed and everything." 

"No, no this is good. You go do your book thing and I'll stay here. Toby and Leo are coming over for dinner, well pizza, and we are going to assemble things," Josh looked proud of himself. 

He and Donna had purchased several pieces of baby furniture and it was delivered, unassembled of course, yesterday. 

Without saying anything Donna walked to their dresser, picked up Josh's wallet and rifled through it until she found what she was looking for. 

"Here is your new health insurance card, should anything happen," she handed it to him and went back to packing. 

"Very funny," he kissed her as he passed to put the card back in his wallet, "but I am perfectly capable of assembling a few small pieces of furniture." 

"I'm sure you are honey," she said in her mock patronizing tone, "just remember, our baby's safety depends on that furniture." 

She looked over at him and saw that Josh had gone a horrible shade of white, his mouth hung open and his hands were shaking slightly. 

"Oh Josh, I'm kidding. I trust you can assemble a crib and changing table," she took his hand and led him back to the side of the bed, "we'll even test it out first with a sack of potatoes or something, make sure all of the screws are in the right place," she patted his head and went to get her make up case. 

"We're going to have a baby," Josh said to no one in particular. 

Donna put the make up case in the suitcase and closed it, she slid it aside and sat next to Josh. 

"Scared?" 

"Yeah," he shook his head and looked at her profile, "I am." 

She put her hand on his knee, "That's perfectly normal Josh, I'd be a little concerned if you weren't." 

"Wow, a baby is going to live here in a few months. I've never even been around babies." 

"Me either." 

"Yeah, but you had never worked on a political campaign before Bartlett for America and you picked that right up." 

"I'm thinking this might be a little different," she chuckled. 

"Not really, there will be a lot of whining, crying and drooling, just like Bartlett for America," he grinned and Donna knew he was past his little revelation. 

"I need to go to the airport," she zipped the suitcase and allowed Josh to lift it off the bed for her. 

Josh left her at the curb, security not even allowing him to leave the car while he walked her in, he kissed her soundly, "Be careful and call me later tonight." 

"I will, you be careful too, let Toby operate the power tools, you stick to the screw driver, and not near your eyes." 

"If this book thing doesn't work out, there is still time to get your stand-up comedy routine off the ground," he kissed her again and watched as she wheeled her suitcase through the doors to the US Airways Shuttle terminal. 

Tonight was going to be hell. 

*** 

Leo and Toby arrived around 7:00 with pizza and Josh answered the door in ripped jeans and a Harvard tee shirt, no shoes. 

"You look like an old Huck Finn," Toby passed him to enter the house. 

"I don't think Huck went to Harvard." 

"Let's put that Ivy League education to the test with this furniture," Leo smirked. 

They ate the pizza and set to work on the nursery. It was easier with extra hands, and Josh realized he never would have been able to do this alone. 

Leo cracked a Diet Coke open while Toby worked on assembling the Sesame Street mobile he had purchased at the PBS store near his apartment. 

"Did you ever think we would be assembling baby furniture together?" 

"I had hoped. After Rosslyn, I prayed. I always knew they'd be blond though," Leo grinned as he brought the soda can to his lips. 

At 9:30 Margaret called to make sure the men had all of their limbs and digits in place. She offered to come by, but Josh insisted they were fine without supervision. 

They were done by 10:30 and Leo helped Josh bring the empty cartons out to the trash shed. 

With everything clean Josh turned the music box on the mobile, which hung above the fully-assembled crib. These three men, who had once advised the President of the United States, listened to the tinny sound of the Sesame Street theme song and imagined the future occupant of the room they had just worked on. 

It was midnight when Donna called, Josh had fallen asleep on the couch. 

"Hello?" he croaked into the phone. 

"You asleep?" 

"Mmm hmm," he hummed contentedly into the phone. 

"OK, go back to sleep, I'll see you…" 

"No, I'm up, I'm awake I want to talk to you." 

Donna smiled on her end and brought the phone into the bed with her. She had called housekeeping for a couple of extra pillows so she could simulate a body in bed with her, but hearing Josh on the other end of the phone made her happy. 

"How was your night?" 

"Good, we got the furniture together, no injuries thank you very much!" 

"Excellent, I'm so proud of you all. Did Margaret check up on you?" 

"Yes, and talk about embarrassing me in front of my friends, it was obvious you asked her to call." 

"Not really, she offered," Donna laughed. 

"How were your meetings?" 

"Great, they love the book, they thought I was delightful and they offered me an advance on a new novel." 

"Wow, that is great." 

"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow, now I just want to talk to you," her voice dropped as she reached for the light. 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Uh huh," she started to laugh in earnest. 

"OK, that stand-up comedy thing is still in the running, but I think you can give up the phone sex line of work." 

"This is just odd Josh, I don't want to talk about sex, I want to actually touch you." 

"I know, Donna, trust me when I tell you I know, but it's just one night and I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow." 

"Why didn't you come with me?" 

"Furniture assembly, remember, I was doing what men do with other men." 

"How's Toby?" 

"Good, he seemed comfortable with us, laughing. He bought us a Sesame Street mobile and put it together." 

"Oh, I bet it's adorable." 

"It is, the furniture looks nice," Josh took the phone upstairs and turned off the lights in the hall. He went into the bedroom and pulled off his jeans, getting into bed with the phone. 

"You in bed?" 

"Just got in, you? You should be asleep, you need your rest." 

"I know, I've been in bed reading for the past couple hours. I didn't want to interrupt the great gathering of men, so I waited a while to call." 

"I love you Donna." 

"I love you too, go to sleep Joshua, I'll call you again in the morning." 


	3. Setting Up House 3

**Setting Up House**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, and I actually wish they'd stop bugging me, but they won't so…  
**Notes:** Sequel to "Returning Home" This is a future-fic and assumes that Bartlett lost to Ritchie. It is May 2003, 4 months after Ritchie's Inauguration.   


"But Josh, I really have no control over the weather?" 

"Donna," he whined, "you said you would be home tonight." 

"I did, but it is practically a monsoon here, they've canceled most flights since about 3:00 this afternoon, and it doesn't look good for the rest of this evening's shuttles." 

"I'm worried about you." 

"Why?" 

"Because you're alone and you're…" 

"If you say pregnant Josh I am hanging up this phone and turning it off so you cannot call me back." 

"I was going to say and you're…." 

"A woman, is that what you were going to say, because trust me, not better!" 

"Donnatella if you would let me finish, I was going to say you're alone and you're so beautiful that flocks of men, and probably a few women, might decide you look like you need help?" 

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure that is not what you were going to say, but you really don't need to worry, everyone here is more concerned with getting where they are going than attempting to hit on me," she sounded stern, but had a smile on her face, her husband really was too cute. 

A crack of thunder shook the terminal and Donna jumped at the noise. 

"Wow, it really sounds bad," Josh said looking out the window at the sunny skies of Northern Virginia, "it is gorgeous here." 

"Well enjoy it because according to CNN this storm is heading your way, probably wake you up in the middle of the night," Donna was distracted by a young woman with a baby, she watched the woman maneuver a diaper bag, a suitcase and a stroller and Donna couldn't wait, she almost missed Josh's comment. 

"I'd rather you woke me up in the middle of the night." 

"Me too." 

"What are you going to do if they cancel all the flights?" 

"Well Joshua, I am in New York City, not Anchorage Alaska, I think I'll find something to do. Look, my cell is starting to buzz like it does before the battery dies on me, so I'm going to hang up and find out what the odds are of me getting out of here tonight and I'll call you back." 

"OK, I love you." 

"Love you too, bye!" 

**** 

"Where are you?" 

"The Hilton." 

"In New York?" 

"Uh yeah." 

"Why aren't you on a plane?" 

"Because the thunder storm that was in New York is in Philadelphia now and will be in DC soon, no flights South. If we lived in Boston, I would be there by now." 

"I could come there," he sounded sleepy. 

"How exactly would you get here?" 

"I could drive, it's not that far. Or the train, I could take the train." 

"Josh it is after 8:00, just relax, I'll be on the first plane I can get on tomorrow." 

"What will I do all by myself?" 

"I have no idea Josh, but you lived alone for like 20 years, I'm sure you can come up with something." 

"I can't think of anything I want to do that doesn't involve you doing it with me." 

OK that almost got her, "Think hard Joshua, I'm going to take a bath and order some room service and go to bed. I'll call before I go to sleep." 

"OK, bye." 

Josh hung up the phone and wandered around the gigantic house, he wound up on the back porch where he could feel the oncoming storm. Normally Josh liked thunder storms, but he was not so thrilled about this one as it kept Donna away for another night. 

He walked around the back yard and envisioned whiffle ball games and the swing set he always wanted as a kid that he was getting for his own child as soon as he or she is big enough. He noticed the flower beds that Donna had put in after moving in and her beloved tomato plants which would soon be yielding fruit. 

The first fat drop of rain hit him while he was sitting in the chaise lounge making a mental list of things that still needed to be done inside. Any number of these things could be a project for tonight, but even this he wanted to share with Donna. The rain started in earnest and Josh could here the rumble of thunder in the distance. 

He made his way into the house and locked the back door. Grabbing a beer and the cordless phone he made his way up to the "stuff" room, Donna couldn't lift the boxes in there and maybe he could get a few emptied tonight. 

He opted for one marked "Donna's Stuff" it was a fairly small box, but he knew the best presents came in small packages. Inside he found some typical mementos, high school diploma; a winning essay she wrote in third grade on what she wanted to be when she grew up; year books; his Bartlett for America ID he gave her that first day; the book he gave her for Christmas one year; and a big envelope of pictures. 

Donna's entire life was in that envelope, and Josh realized he had never seen photos of her childhood. He felt like he was invading her privacy, so he put them back, but curiosity won out and he picked it up again as he dialed Hilton New York (he had already memorized the number). 

"Hello?" 

"Did I interrupt your bath?" 

"No, I'm out and digging into a turkey club, I'm starving. What's wrong?" 

"Why do you assume something is wrong?" 

"Left to your own devices anything is possible, did you break something?" 

"No, I was unpacking some boxes in the stuff room and wanted to ask you something." 

"Oh, which boxes are you working on?" 

"The one's marked `Donna's Stuff'" 

"You're going through my stuff while I'm not even there?" she didn't really sound mad so Josh took a chance. 

"They were the most interesting of the bunch," he grinned. 

"OK, so what have you found." 

"Your high school diploma, the essay on how you wanted to be a lawyer when you grow up, we'll discuss that later, and a big bunch of pictures." 

"So what's the question?" 

"I want to look at the pictures, but I didn't want to invade your privacy," he sounded almost shy. 

"Joshua," she laughed, "you opened a box marked `Donna's stuff' and you're worried about my privacy?" 

"Yeah," his voice sounded scratchy, "I've never seen pictures from your childhood, it seems like there are some in here and I wanted to make sure it was OK if I looked at them." 

"Sure, sure it's OK, we have nothing to hide from each other. Open them up you can ask me about them." 

Josh leaned his back against a pile of boxes and pulled out the thick stack of pictures. 

The first photo was of a 2 year old Donna, her blond hair in pigtails and she was wearing a pale green frilly dress, immediately his mouth went dry and Josh saw his daughter. 

"Josh, you there?" 

"Uh huh, you were adorable Donna, I'm looking at `Donnatella Easter 1972' it appears you are sitting on the lawn in your Easter finery." 

"Oh yeah Mom was big on the Easter finery, am I wearing a God awful hat?" 

"No your hair is in little pigtails, but in the next one your mom is wearing a pretty big hat." 

"She loved hats, she had hats for every season. When I was in junior high I wanted to wear a hat like her, but it never looked right. She said you had to have the proper disposition to wear a hat and children didn't have it yet. That did not prevent her from sticking something hideous on my head every Easter though," Donna laughed. 

"My mother liked the bow tie a little too much," Josh commiserated. 

"I've seen those pictures Josh, you looked quite fetching in the bow tie." 

"I looked like Orville Redenbacher's grandson." 

Donna snorted ginger ale through her nose, "Ow, Josh a little warning there, I almost drowned on my soda." 

"Well, I did." 

The trip down memory lane took a little over an hour and Josh got to see every awkward stage of Donna's life. He thought she was beautiful, even in her marching band uniform. 

"No one looks good in double-sided polyester," Donna protested. 

"No really Donna, you were hot," she thinks he is teasing her, but he was actually a little turned on at the idea of peeling some double- sided polyester off of her. 

"Hey, that band uniform isn't in one of these boxes is it?" 

"No Josh, it went the way of the private school uniform that you are also not going to get me in," she giggled at him. 

"How did I miss this?" 

"What?" 

"This picture of you and CJ soaking wet in Bartlett for America tee shirts." 

"Oh God I thought I burned that photo. We were delivering leaflets in Florida. It was beautiful when we left so we walked, well you know Florida, all of a sudden out of no where it started pouring. We tried to run for cover, but we were almost back to the headquarters. When we got back Sam insisted on taking a picture." 

"I bet he did," Josh grumbled. 

"Keep that out, I want to send it to CJ. I'll send it to your mother and have her drop it in an unmarked envelope in Florida, CJ will freak," Donna cracked up. 

"Oooh, that's mean, hysterical, but mean." 

Josh flipped through the rest of the photos and soon he heard Donna yawn. 

"Go to sleep, Donnatella, call me in the morning and let me know when to expect you." 

"G'night Joshua." 

"Good night." 

**** 

"What do you mean you gave up your seat?" 

"This guy really needed to get back to DC, his wife had a baby." 

"And you believed him?" 

"Of course I believed him Josh, he wouldn't make up a story like that, especially to a pregnant woman." 

"Ah ha! Maybe seeing you so glorious and pregnant gave him the idea!" 

"Josh, you spent too much time in politics, the man was practically in tears, he had slept in the airport hoping to get on a plane, this flight was the first chance he's had." 

"You're too nice." 

"No I am a human being, and trust me if you were in his place you would have begged borrowed and stole to get on that plane." 

"You're right." 

"I'd think you'd be used to that by now." 

"You'd think that wouldn't you? When's the next shuttle?" 

"Well there is one every hour Josh, but the next one I can get on is at 11:00, I'm already on the stand-by list." 

"God Donna you could have walked to DC by now." 

"Relax Joshua, I'll be there soon." 

"Call me I'll pick you up." 

"I already told you I would take a cab, expect me around 12:30, if anything changes I'll call you back. Now I am off to buy a $3 bottle of water and some magazines." 

"Have a good flight." 

"I will. Love you." 

"Bye." 

**** 

Donna paid the cab driver and smiled up at her house from the side walk. It had been less than 48 hours and she did not want to exacerbate Josh's whining, but she had missed him too. 

She opened the front door and wheeled her suitcase into the foyer, "Honey, I'm home!" 

Josh came bounding down the stairs, helped her off with her suit coat, hung up her purse and then kissed her soundly in the hall. The kiss lasted a nice long while as Josh's hands roamed Donna's back. 

"Mmmm, come upstairs?" 

Donna just nodded. He took her hand and led her up the stairs. Surprisingly the house looked neat and tidy, apparently Josh hadn't completely regressed to bachelorhood in 2 days. Their bed was made and she noticed there was honeysuckle from the garden in a vase next to the bed. He noticed her looking at it. 

"It smells like you," he was looking at the carpet. 

Donna pulled him to her and kissed him hard, "Make love to me." 

"OK," Josh grinned and reached around for the zipper on Donna's pants, then pulled his hands around to unbutton the silk blouse. Donna's new maternity clothes were really stylish, even Josh noticed they didn't look like regular maternity clothes. She looked good in them too, but Josh was thinking she would look better out of them. 

Donna was busy as well, pulling Josh's shirt over his head and working on the fly of his jeans, the fastenings not cooperating with her hands. She realized she was actually shaking and she understood true need. She needed Josh, like food or water. 

Josh was doing better and had Donna practically naked, he helped her by tugging his jeans off and pushed her back towards the bed. Donna sat and Josh kneeled in front of her, he pulled her panties off and threw them behind him. 

Josh ran his hands down her body and over the now obvious protrusion of their child loving the way her skin pulls taut against the straining. She just watches his fascination. 

"I can feel the baby move now." 

Josh looked up at her in awe, "Really? What does it feel like? Does it hurt?" 

"No," he looked concerned and she didn't want him to worry, "no it doesn't hurt, it's not actually a kick yet, more like a… umm," she had just written a novel and she could not come up with an accurate description, "like a ripple I guess, yes a ripple." 

"A ripple," Josh just stared at her stomach wishing movement on their child. 

Donna put her hands on Josh's head and stroked his hair, he reached forward and placed a kiss on her stomach. 

"Now back to the matter at hand. I want to taste you," Josh pushed her back onto the bed and Donna hit the mattress with an audible sigh. 

Josh pushed her legs apart and kissed a trail up one leg to her inner thigh, he placed that leg over his shoulder and began on the other leg. He could hear Donna's breathing slow and could see her hands clutching at the bed spread. 

He kissed and nipped at the other leg before placing that leg over his other shoulder and moving on to where he knew they both would prefer he focused his attention. Placing his tongue flat against her center Josh stroked her slowly. After a couple of strokes he focused on her clit until she was squirming underneath his mouth. 

He reached up to hold her hips still and she moved her hands to the top of his head. 

"Oh Josh," she breathed the words more than spoke them, "Joshua, God." 

"Mmm," he hummed into her in recognition of her cries. The vibration was enough to send her over and she came with a high pitched squeak and a chain of "oh Josh, yes Josh," until she thought she wouldn't be able to catch her breath. 

Josh went back to kissing the inside of her thighs as she regained her breath. 

"Welcome home," Josh grinned as he removed her legs from his shoulders and moved to join her on the bed. 

"I missed you," she cupped his face for a kiss. 

"Really? You sounded pretty indifferent on the phone," Josh tried to pout, but with Donna running her hand along his erection it was pretty hard to look unhappy. 

"One of us had to act like an adult, if I had started whining too, it would have been pathetic," she had pushed him onto his back and began kissing down his body, with a little maneuvering she pushed him up to the headboard and scooted down to take his cock in her mouth. 

"Ddonna…" Josh stuttered as the feeling of her warm wet mouth overtook him, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensation for a moment. 

She swirled her tongue over the head one more time and released him, the cool air of the room made his cock jump and he reached down to pull her up to him. He tugged at her leg until she was straddling him, he sat up and pulled her into his lap. 

She leaned forward and kissed him as the baby rested between them, cradled by their embrace. He rubbed her back soothingly and continued to kiss down her throat, she was moving on top of him and his cock ached to be inside her. 

He lifted her hips enough to position himself and lowered her on to him, she moved slowly at first, clenching around him as she sunk down. He reached up to palm her breasts and realized they no longer fit into his hands. 

"Wow they're big," Josh stared at her breasts in his hands. 

Donna could only nod and smile as she continued to move over him, the occasional moan as he squeezed her breasts and ran a wet thumb across her nipples. 

Finally Josh moved a hand down to where their bodies were joined, already sensitive from her previous orgasm the first flick of his thumb over her clit caused Donna to shudder slightly. 

Her head fell back and her hair brushed against Josh's thighs and the tickling sensation spurned him on and he picked up the pace. Donna was amenable to the new pace and began to ride Josh faster, chanting his name again as she began to feel her second orgasm low in her belly. 

Her stomach prevented her from stretching out on top of Josh, so she opted to lean back a little changing the angle enough to make them both moan. Josh's fingers moved over her clit in earnest and suddenly she is bucking on top of him, he held her hips to keep her from falling right off of him. 

Her second orgasm turns her body to jelly and she has to support herself by grabbing Josh's hands, they lock there arms to keep her upright as Josh thrusts up into her for the last few times, coming hot and wet inside her with her name on his lips. 

He immediately helps her stretch out next to him on her side and kisses her mouth softly as she purrs into his mouth. 

"Uh Donna? I'm pretty sure you just purred there," Josh smirked down at her. 

Donna ran her hands along his chest, tucking one under him and pulling him into their preferred sleeping position, she kicked the blankets down and he reached down to get them and pull them over their cooling bodies. 

"Let's take a little nap, shall we?" Donna's eyes were already closed. 

"Sure thing. I'm glad you're back, the house was awfully empty without you." 

"Toby wasn't good enough company." 

"Toby was fine company, but I would have preferred this to discussing the Yankees and using power tools." 

"Ooh the furniture, I haven't even looked in the nursery," Donna attempted to remove herself from Josh, but he tightened his arms around her. 

"Later, sleep Donna, we can play house later." 


	4. Setting Up House 4

**Setting Up House**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, and I actually wish they'd stop bugging me, but they won't so…  
**Notes:** Sequel to "Returning Home" This is a future-fic and assumes that Bartlett lost to Ritchie. It is May 2003, 4 months after Ritchie's Inauguration.   


Josh unlocked the front door as he balanced the grocery bags in his free arm. He had run to the store to pick up some last minute things for Donna. She had wanted fresh bread, ice cream to go with the cake she made from scratch and a bottle of wine for those who would like some. 

Actually the wine was for those who could have some, everyone at the table would want some, but only President and Dr. Bartlett, Margaret and Josh should be consuming alcohol. 

He made it into the foyer and dropped his keys on the side table. He started walking down the hall when he heard the sound of Donna crying. He dropped the bags in the living room and rushed to the sound. 

He found Donna in the kitchen, dressed beautifully with an apron over her protruding stomach, a salad bowl on the counter, a knife in her hand, a tomato splattered on the floor and tears streaming down her face. 

"Donna?" he started quietly, "are you all right?" 

She just shook her head in the negative. 

Josh took the knife from her hands and laid it on the counter. He put his hands on her shoulders and led her over to the chair at the kitchen table. 

"Sit down here, what's wrong?" 

"The tomato," she took a shuddery breath as she continued to cry, "it fell on the floor." 

Josh looked back at the mess on the floor and went to get a paper towel to clean it up before it dried and stuck to the linoleum. When he let go of her arms Donna dropped her head to the table and continued crying. 

Josh had become accustomed to "Emotional Donna" as her pregnancy advanced, but he wasn't sure why the fallen tomato had such an affect on her. 

"OK, it's all cleaned up. Want me to finish the salad?" he nodded toward the bowl. 

"I couldn't pick it up," Donna choked out the words. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I couldn't bend over far enough to pick up the tomato, I'm huge, and it was the last tomato and the former President of the United States and his wife are coming to dinner in my house and I don't have any tomatoes for my salad," once she started talking it just all came out. 

Josh wanted to laugh, but was pretty sure that was the last thing he should do at the moment. 

"All right, tell you what, I'll finish the salad and warm the bread. Is the table set?" 

Donna nodded that it was. 

"You go wash your face and fix your make up a little," he brushed the hair back from her face and kissed her forehead, "I'll open the wine and put out the snacks. Are you hungry?" 

She nodded again, pouting, "I'm always hungry." 

"You need to eat Donna, the baby needs you to eat. I know your current size is difficult for you, but it is a temporary situation and one I trust will be worth it in the end," he grinned down at her. 

"I know Josh, I really do, I'm just a hormonal nightmare. In addition, did I mention the former President of the United States and his wife are coming for dinner?" 

"Yeah, you mentioned that, but I prefer to think that our friends Jed and Abbey are coming for dinner, and I bet you anything neither of them will notice a lack of tomatoes in the salad." 

She stood up and put her arms as far around him as she could, "Thank you." 

"For what?" 

"For keeping me sane." 

"Just repaying the favor," he kissed her and pushed her towards the hall. 

It took just a couple minutes to finish up what was left of dinner. Josh opened the wine and took out the cheese and olives that Donna had arranged earlier. There was a knock at the back door, it was Margaret. 

"Hey!" Josh grinned as she came in with a huge bunch of flowers. 

"Hi," Margaret smiled and kissed Josh on the cheek, "these are for your wife." 

"She'll love them, she's just fixing her make up," he gestured absently toward the hall. 

"Was she crying again?" Margaret cocked her hip to one side and furrowed her brow. 

"Yeah, she's a little stressed and a lot hormonal, I think she's over it." 

"Good, can I do anything to help?" 

"No, everything is under control. Wine?" he pointed at the bottle. 

"Please." 

Donna emerged a couple minutes later, looking as beautiful as ever, she kissed Josh and gave Margaret a hug. 

"Look what Margaret brought me?" Josh gestured at the flowers. 

Margaret swatted him and informed Donna the flowers were for her. She brought them out to the living room and put them out where they would be seen. 

Josh brought Donna a glass of lemonade and got her comfortable in a chair, informing her she should not get up unless it was absolutely necessary. She looked a little more relaxed. 

Toby and Leo arrived shortly after that and they were all chatting amiably when the doorbell rang for the last time. Josh saw Donna stiffen and wondered why she was so nervous. She struggled to get out of the chair as Josh went to answer the door. 

"Joshua," Jed Bartlett proclaimed from the foyer, "you look wonderful!" 

"Thank you sir, you look quite well yourself. Abbey you look fabulous, as always," he leaned down to kiss her cheek. 

"Still charming as ever Josh," she grinned. 

"Come in," Josh led them to the living room, as the lone Secret Service agent remained in the foyer. Former presidents maintain Secret Service protection, but in a limited capacity. The agent had come by earlier in the day to stake out the area before the Bartletts arrived. 

Hugs were exchanged as Jed and Abbey saw Toby and Margaret for the first time since the previous January. Leo, of course, was a regular guest in Manchester, but still glad to see his friends. 

"Donna, dear you look gorgeous," Abbey pulled away from the pack and approached her. 

"Thank you ma'am," Donna's voice sounded meek even to her. 

"Donna, we are in your home, please call me Abbey," she put her arm on Donna's shoulder and smiled warmly. 

"Of course, Abbey. We're so glad you could come." 

"It's our pleasure, Mrs. Lyman," Jed Bartlett made his way to his wife's side and leaned over to kiss Donna's cheek. 

Donna smiled at the man who had changed her life, whose decision to run for President had altered the course of her future, she hoped he knew how much she loved him. 

Josh offered drinks to the Bartletts and went to the kitchen to retrieve them. 

"Donna, this house is extraordinary," Abbey declared looking around. 

"I just fell in love with it. Josh and I did quite a bit of work on it when we moved in, but I think it's ready for the baby," she rested her hand on her stomach. 

They chatted about the house a little longer and then Donna went to check on dinner. Josh followed her out of the living room to give her a hand. 

"You OK?" Josh asked concerned. 

"Of course," she was looking at the floor and not at him. 

"Donna, look at me," when she did he saw her bottom lip tremble, "what's the matter?" 

"I was a good Deputy Deputy Chief of Staff." 

"Yes, you were," Josh agreed not sure where she was going with this. 

"I was in awe of the President and Dr. Bartlett, but I always felt like I did my job well, that I was valuable." 

"You did, you were." 

"I want them to think I'm capable as a wife and mother too, I want them to like me as a person, not just an employee." 

"Oh Donna, they will, they do. You are a remarkable woman, they know that. Just relax and enjoy yourself. You worked hard to make everything perfect for tonight, enjoy it," he kissed her softly. 

"Everything OK in here?" Abbey asked from the doorway. 

"Yes, I am going to bring the salad into the dining room," Josh picked up the bowl and the dressing and left the women alone. 

"When I was pregnant with Elizabeth I thought to myself, `Abigail, could you be less prepared?' I had graduated from medical school, I was a doctor and I felt completely inept at everything," Abbey sat at the kitchen table and fiddled with the napkin holder. 

"Yeah?" Donna asked quietly. 

"Oh yeah," Abbey laughed, "once I was doing laundry and I had one too many socks, you know one odd sock, I cried for 45 minutes. Jed almost called the hospital." 

Donna sat next to her, "I dropped a tomato on the floor." 

Abbey nodded knowingly, "Couldn't bend over and get it?" 

Donna just nodded. 

"Josh good at the father-to-be thing?" 

"He's amazing. I've loved Josh for as long as I can remember, but it was never for his patience, it's like he has absorbed all of the traits I lost when my hormones took over. He's patient, organized, sympathetic and did I mention organized?" 

Abbey laughed out loud and got up and offered a hand to haul Donna out of her chair. The two women entered the dining room to find the others taking their seats. 

Dinner was delicious and went off without a hitch. Donna had relaxed and enjoyed her meal and her guests. 

The Bartletts left around 10:30 with plans to have lunch with Josh and Donna before they headed back to New Hampshire. The others left shortly after them and Josh was in the kitchen loading the dishwasher as Donna blew out the candles and locked the door. 

She shuffled into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, rolling her neck. 

"Tired?" Josh asked as he finished the dishes. 

"Yeah, a little. My feet hurt, my back hurts, my knees hurt…" 

Josh laid the dish towel on the counter and took her hands in his. 

"How about a bath? A long hot bath. A long hot co-ed bath, with me," he clarified. 

"As opposed to a co-ed bath with someone else?" she smiled. 

"There will be no co-ed baths for you with anyone other than me," he commented with a finger pointing at each of them for emphasis. 

"There is no one I would rather bathe with," she flipped the light off and headed upstairs. 

In the bedroom Donna lifted her dress over her head and hung it up in the closet. Josh went to the bathroom and started the water, he poured a liberal amount of bubble bath into the water and began to unbutton his shirt. 

When they were both comfortably ensconced in the water Josh began massaging Donna's lower back, rubbing small firm circles into her supple skin. 

"God that feels good Josh," her head had fallen back against Josh's shoulder and she turned to kiss his neck. 

"We need to start thinking about names," Josh brought up the topic. 

"Mmm hmm," Donna murmured into his skin. 

"Since you won't let the doctor tell us if the baby is a boy or a girl we will need two lists," Josh let his hands move from her lower back to her hips and was massaging them as well. 

Donna stopped kissing Josh and got her contemplative face on, "Did you have any ideas?" 

"Not really. I mean there are names I like and some I don't, but nothing definitive." 

"Josh, if it's a girl," Donna stopped and Josh wasn't sure what she was going to say, "I'd rather not name her after either of our sisters. I know it is Jewish custom to name your children after deceased relatives, but I have strong feelings about this." 

"So do I Donna," and she thought he was going to object. 

"Just listen to me Josh," she started, "I loved my sister and I know you loved Joanie, but this baby is a beginning, if it is a girl I don't want to saddle her with that legacy of sorrow, right off the bat the kid is going to have a tragic history and I think that's too much for an infant. I hope your mom isn't offended, but I think this is important." 

"I agree," Josh kissed her bare shoulder, but Donna didn't hear him. 

"If it's a boy, I would like to name him after your father, but that's different. I mean his death was no less tragic, but we may have named the baby after him even if he was still alive, unless that's bad luck or bad etiquette in the Jewish tradition, but you know what I mean. And your father really helped us out, he means a lot to me and I would like to name our son after him…" 

"Donna, slow down, this was supposed to be a relaxing bath and your heart is racing. If your heart is going to be pounding like that I don't want your lips to be engaged in talking," Josh turned her face to his and kissed her mouth. 

"Sorry, I just didn't expect the name thing to come up tonight. I've been thinking about it, and avoiding the discussion because I wasn't sure what your reaction would be." 

"Well if you had taken a breath and listened you would have heard I agree with you about our sisters' names. You are absolutely right and I think my mother would agree, so don't worry about that. As for naming a boy after my father, I think that is a lovely gesture, but I think we should give him your father's name too." 

"Noah Matthew Moss-Lyman," Donna mulled it over and sighed contentedly, "I like it." 

"Me too," Josh slid his hands over her thighs and down to her knees massaging and caressing in all the spots she was sore. 

Josh helped Donna out of the tub and wrapped her in a thick warm towel. With a towel around his waist he went in to the bedroom and grabbed her nightgown from the top drawer. She slid it over her warm body and pulled Josh by the towel to her side. 

"I'm sorry." 

"For what?" he took her hair out of the clip that was holding it up. 

"Being such a wreck tonight, I hate that part of pregnancy, I was a mess," she handed him a hair brush as he brushed out her hair. 

Donna had considered cutting her hair in August when the heat was getting to her, but Josh talked her out of it and she was glad now as he brushed and stroked her scalp. 

"Donna, I have watched with respect and admiration as you have progressed through this pregnancy. Through the discomfort of morning sickness, to the joy and wonder of feeling the baby move and the ups and downs of hormones. Trust me when I tell you I can deal with a crying jag in exchange for what you did to me in bed the other night," he raised his eyebrows as she blushed remembering how horny she was by the time Josh got home from school the other night. 

"You were very understanding of my needs that night," Donna reached out to remove Josh's towel and ran her hand along his hardening cock. 

"I'm there for you," Josh hissed as he leaned into her hand. 

"You are, Josh, you certainly are," she leaned in and kissed him softly. 


	5. Setting Up House 5

**Setting Up House**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, and I actually wish they'd stop bugging me, but they won't so…  
**Notes:** Sequel to "Returning Home" This is a future-fic and assumes that Bartlett lost to Ritchie. It is May 2003, 4 months after Ritchie's Inauguration.   


"OK, are you two ready to be parents?" Dr. Laura West asked over the top of her wire-rimmed glasses as she made a note on Donna's chart. 

"It's a little late to turn back now," Donna looked scared and it made Josh's chest hurt. 

"Of course we're ready Laura," Josh tried to sound convincing. 

"Scared?" Laura sat closer to Donna. 

Donna just nodded. 

"Well, that is normal Donna, you've already been through so much for the first time it is perfectly understandable that you would be anxious for it to culminate, so to speak, with the birth of your baby. Now, you are at 34 weeks, the baby can decide to be born any time now." 

"Isn't it early?" Josh's voice was a little higher than he intended it to be. 

"Due dates are estimated Josh, Donna had a hard time pinning down the conception date," both Donna and Josh blushed at the amount of sex they were having in Australia, but they had a lot of time to make up for. 

"Donna's sonogram last week indicated the fetus is fully formed," she ignored the couple's embarrassment. 

"Thank God," Donna said rubbing her stomach. 

"You should have a plan for getting to GW, two actually, one for rush hour and one for the middle of the night. You really don't want to be stuck in traffic with a woman in labor Josh," Laura laughed. 

"I packed a bag, I have three people on speed dial in case I can't get a hold of Josh, I have a phone chain set up to inform everyone who needs to know the baby is on its way and Josh's mom is coming up next week to keep me company," Donna ticked each item off on her fingers while Josh just shook his head. 

"Jed Bartlett was the President, but Donna really kept the country running." 

Laura laughed with them, finished up her notes and saw them out of the office. 

"I didn't realize we'd be going to GW," Josh commented later while he was fixing dinner. 

"I know, I didn't either until she mentioned it today, I guess I knew that was the hospital Laura works through, but I didn't put 2 and 2 together. Josh, if you don't want to go to GW I can explain the situation to Laura, I'm sure we can work something else out." 

"No, Donna, don't be silly, I'll be fine. Besides, this is going to be one of the happiest days of my life, I won't even realize where I am," he kissed her as he went to the fridge for some carrots to throw in the stir fry. 

"You're sure?" 

He smiled at her and she melted as his dimples popped out to greet her. 

"OK," she struggled out of the chair and went to change her clothes. 

Ten minutes later the phone rang. 

"I'll get it," Donna yelled from upstairs. 

"Hello." 

"Baby here yet?" 

"I'm not even a person any more, I am merely the vessel to bring this child into the world, aren't I?" Donna tried for mock anger. 

"I'm sorry, how are you?" 

"I'm fine Sam, thanks for asking." 

"I saw the book review, it was fantastic." 

"I got your flowers, they were beautiful." 

"So, is the baby here yet?" 

"No Sam, the baby is not due to arrive for 3 or 4 more weeks, although the doctor told us to be prepared for him or her to come any time now. I have set up a phone chain, based on time zones, so you will be alerted at the earliest moment that does not involve waking you at 3:00 AM." 

"Of course you did," Sam laughed, "how could I have thought any different?" 

"Are you making fun of me Samuel Norman Seaborn?" 

"Um, no?" 

"Good answer," Donna said sweetly, "would you like to speak with my husband?" 

"Wow that sounds weird, fantastic, but weird and yes I would like to speak with your husband." 

"Well he is making dinner at the moment, but I'll see if he can tear himself away from the wok," Donna held the phone away from her mouth and screamed, "Joshua, Sam's on the phone!" 

"Got it!" 

"Bye Sam!" 

"Bye Donna, good luck with the labor and delivery thing." 

"Thanks Sam," Donna shook her head and hung up the extension. 

Donna could hear Josh on the phone with Sam as she wandered into the nursery. It was ready, Donna really hoped she was. 

Margaret and Ginger had thrown her a baby shower 2 weeks ago, complete with a phone call from CJ where she claimed to be doing the Jackal, although as Donna pointed out at the time, "It loses something over the phone." 

The crib was full of toys, the bedding washed and dried carefully with baby-safe soap. Same for all the little tiny clothes, which are folded in the dresser. The changing table is stocked with everything necessary to keep baby clean and dry. 

Donna lowered herself into the rocking chair and looked at the pale blue walls, complete with fluffy clouds. The baby must have noticed its surroundings as it started moving, stretching in its now too confining digs. 

"Hi baby," Donna rubbed her stomach where a little fist was pushing out. Pulling up the tee shirt she had put on, Donna saw the little fist and soothed it with her touch. 

"I know you can hear me, and since you can't talk back yet, I might have a chance here, especially if you inherit your father's loquacious nature. I'm a little scared, I don't know if you can sense that or not and I don't want you to think it is lack of excitement or, or joy, on my part. I'm just a little scared," she continued to rub her stomach. 

"Dinner's ready," Josh bounced into the room, "you feel OK?" 

"Yes, baby's just a little restless, I think it's contagious," Donna held her hand out to Josh for help out of the chair. 

"Nursery looks good, huh?" 

"It's beautiful Josh, you did a great job," Donna put her arm around his waist. 

"I was just the hired help, you envisioned it, I just made it happen." 

"Well, thank you." 

Josh kissed her on the lips as he led her to the kitchen for dinner. 

"Are you sure you're up for Thanksgiving dinner next week?" 

"Absolutely, your mom and Margaret will be here to help me and you and Leo and Toby are pretty easy to please," Donna smiled as she sipped her water. 

"Well that's true, just prop us up in front of the football games and we'll be fine." 

**** 

It was 4:00 in the morning and Donna had to pee, again. This was becoming a nightly ritual and Donna had gotten pretty good at rolling herself out of bed and waddling to the bathroom without waking Josh. 

She drank a glass of water when she was done, which she realized was counter-productive, but she was thirsty from the soy sauce at dinner. By the time she went back to the bedroom she could hear him. 

"No, no Toby help!" 

Josh was moaning in pain and thrashing on his side of the bed. Donna moved as quickly as she could. 

"Josh, Josh," she repeated quietly not wanting to startle him, "wake up Josh." 

He stilled his thrashing and started to whimper, Donna's heart broke for him and she started rubbing circles on his back. 

With a shuddery breath he whispered, "Help me," and woke up. He sat straight up with his hand over his chest and a look of sheer terror in his eyes, it took him a minute to adjust to the dark and then he saw Donna sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Oh God Donna," he pulled her back against him, her back to his chest and cried softly into her neck. Donna just ran her hands up and down his arms and turned her face to kiss his cheek. 

Once his heart beat slowed down a little Donna turned out of his arms to look him in the eye, "Was it bad?" 

"Yeah," his voice was harsh as if he was screaming in his sleep, "I haven't had one in so long, I think that made it worse." 

"You want some water?" 

"I'll get it, you get back in bed, I'm so sorry I woke you up." 

"You didn't, I had to pee, when I came out you were in the middle of it," she gestured toward the bed. 

"Stanley said they would recur when I was stressed, probably just a little daddy-to-be anxiety manifesting itself," he drank the water and refilled the glass. 

"Yeah, I'm sure finding out we'll be visiting GW soon didn't help." 

"Probably not, but Donna it's my subconscious, no one can control their dreams. I just happen to have some real life nightmares to live with, no worse than that recurring tarantula dream you have," he smiled as he got back into bed. 

"That is an awful dream," Donna shuddered. 

"Exactly, I don't have the market cornered on traumatic dreams." 

"No, you don't, but I hate to see you so scared," Donna pulled his head down to rest against the side of her stomach and stroked his sweat-soaked hair back from his temples. 

On cue, the baby kicked Josh in the head, "Ow, I think our baby just tried to attack me!" 

"I don't think it's an attack baby Josh," Donna laughed softly. 

"Go to sleep baby, let your mommy rest," Josh whispered at the baby. 

**** 

"Margaret, it is perfectly safe to put the stuffing inside the turkey," Carol Lyman explained. 

"I know, I know, but I read that the chance of salmonella increases…" 

"If you don't cook the stuffing ingredients enough, remember President Bartlett called the Butterball people a couple of years ago, besides there is no meat in our stuffing, just onions and celery and croutons, spices, no worries," Donna calmed her hysteria-prone friend from her perch on a high stool where she was peeling potatoes. 

"Donna, honey I think your pie is done, I'll take it out for you," Carol noted. 

"Thanks, I set up a cooling rack over there," Donna pointed with her potato peeler. 

"It looks beautiful, I love pumpkin pie," Margaret noted as she munched a carrot from the pile she had peeled. 

"Me too, I love pumpkin anything, apparently the baby does too, as we have run the gamut of pumpkin-flavored things lately, from soup to cheese cake, you name it and it is pumpkinlicious, I've eaten it!" 

"Well, don't be surprised if your child develops a love of all things pumpkin then. When I was pregnant with Joshua it was strawberries, I couldn't get enough of them." 

"Josh loves strawberries, and for someone who can only identify a fruit or vegetable three days of the week, that is saying something." 

"My mother craved broccoli," Margaret added, "and I love broccoli, even as a kid, when most parents are begging their kids to eat broccoli, I'd ask for more." 

"Well this kid is going to have a long list of favorites," Donna laughed. 

"Anything I can do to help?" Toby asked from the doorway. 

"How are you at opening jars?" Carol handed him the jar of pickles. 

"I've been known to open a few jars in my time," Toby took the jar and opened it with ease. He pulled a green bean out of the pan waiting to be cooked. 

"Who's winning?" Donna asked. 

"Green Bay." 

"Woo hoo, go Packers!" Donna raised her hands over her head in the universal sign of "Go Team!" 

"You don't own one of those cheese hats do you?" Toby asked with a concerned look on his face. 

"No, Toby don't be ridiculous," she said behind his back as she nodded slowly that in fact there was one hidden in her closet upstairs. 

Josh came into the kitchen and stood between his wife and his mother and asked, in his most pathetic voice, "Can we have some more snacks?" 

"Joshua, you are 41 years old," Carol Lyman shook her head as she reached for a bag of tortilla chips, "if you ruin your dinner, it is your own fault. Just because your wife, very pregnant with your child; your 66 year old mother; and an injured woman, she pointed to Margaret who's ankle had been in a cast since she tripped over her own coffee table and chipped a bone, have been slaving away in this kitchen for hours to prepare a meal for you and your friends, she indicated Toby who had a look of complete innocence on his face, don't you worry about filling up on snacks," Carol Lyman finished as she continued cutting up squash without looking at her son. 

From her vantage point Donna could see the smile on Carol's face, the look of guilt on Josh's and she made notes on that little speech for the future. Josh put the chips back on the counter and returned to the living room with just a can of soda. 

"Wow, I'm impressed," Margaret laughed. 

"Does that come naturally, you know after you give birth?" Donna asked. 

"Yes my dear, you learn how to make your children do what you originally wanted in the first place, and how to fold a fitted sheet," Carol finished the squash and wiped her hands on her apron. 

"Oh good, because I still can't do that," Donna smiled. 

Dinner was ready and the first game was over. Everyone helped Donna get the food on the table, and as was Thanksgiving tradition, there was too much of it. Donna was filling water glasses as everyone was sitting down. 

"Donna, please sit down, you have been running around all day," Josh proffered her chair. 

"Joshua, I can hardly run anywhere, I've had a very easy day, thanks to my helpers," she smiled at Carol and Margaret. She put the water pitcher on the side board and took her seat next to Josh. 

It was silent for a moment and it was Leo who broke the silence, with a grin he commented, "What a difference a year makes!" 


	6. Setting Up House 6

**Setting Up House**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, and I actually wish they'd stop bugging me, but they won't so…  
**Notes:** Sequel to "Returning Home" This is a future-fic and assumes that Bartlett lost to Ritchie. It is May 2003, 4 months after Ritchie's Inauguration.   


**December 2003**

"You guys are Juniors, to that end I do not expect you to have to come in here next week and fill in blue books," all of the students in Josh's class murmured happily. 

"In my hands I have your take-home exams, as you all know…" 

"Your wife is due to have a baby any minute," they chorused in unison. 

"Exactly, so take these home, work on them, bring them back and put them in my mail box in the poli-sci department by December 15th. If you need help or have any questions you can call me on my cell phone, please don't call the house as we may have a new sleepy resident," Josh smiled warmly at his class, "or feel free to e-mail me. I will check my e-mail and voice mail regularly and get back to you ASAP." 

Everyone in the class was jotting down their instructions. 

"This is a policy class, not a history class, not an intro government class. What I want for this final are 6 position papers, 2 pages a piece. Here is a list of 24 policy topics, pick the 6 you feel most passionate about, I don't want to fall asleep reading them," they all laughed sarcastically. 

"What if you don't agree with our position," a woman in the front row asked. 

"I'll have my wife read it," Josh cocked his head to one side and smirked at her. 

"Do her positions vary from yours?" the woman seemed intrigued at the idea, Josh Lyman was an opinionated man, brilliant, but opinionated. 

"No, God no," Josh shuddered visibly, "but she's a lot more reasonable than I am." 

Josh was handing out the list when Margaret popped her red head into the class room. Josh didn't see her at first. 

"Are you excited about the baby Josh?" one of the students asked. 

"You could say that," he said with a huge smile. 

"Good thing," Margaret piped up from behind him. 

"Margaret, what are you doing here?" Josh said as he broke out in a cold sweat. 

"It's time Josh," Margaret smiled enigmatically. 

"Oh my God, why didn't Donna call me?" 

"She did, check your phone," it was off. 

"I've had it on every minute of every day for the past couple weeks, well that just figures doesn't it?" he turned to the class. They nodded and giggled at him. 

"Is she OK, who's with her?" 

"She's fine, your mother is with her and it looks like there is still quite a ways to go, but she wanted me to come get you. Can you leave?" she indicated the class, all of whom were watching the exchange with an amused expression. 

"Of course, yeah, guys go forth and write your final exam. E-mail me if you need anything, I'm going to be a daddy," with that he waived at the crowd, gathered his things and ushered Margaret out of the room, amidst a round of "Good Lucks" and "Congratulations!" from his students. 

**** 

Margaret drove as Josh couldn't seem to concentrate on anything. 

"Is she scared?" 

"No, no Josh. When I left her she was fine, a little uncomfortable, but fine. The contractions were still pretty far apart. She was being very well taken care of." 

"Good," Josh let out a big breath, he hadn't realized he had been holding, "good," he repeated as he looked out the passenger window of the car. 

Margaret dropped Josh at the main entrance and told him where Donna was and went to park the car. As he approached the room with "Lyman" taped to the door he heard his mother's voice, "Breathe Donna, it's almost over." 

"Hi," he made his way into the room and saw Donna breathing out in short little pants as she held her stomach. 

"You!" Donna pointed at him and actually bared her teeth. 

Josh put his hands up and stopped in his tracks, "Are you all right?" he noticed all of the monitors and the IVs and wasn't sure if they were normal or not. 

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Donna flopped back against the pillows and rolled her eyes. 

"The contractions are getting pretty close together and stronger," Carol Lyman pointed out, unnecessarily. 

Josh was slightly afraid of Donna's wrath, but need to touch her so he moved over to her side and sat on the bed. She had closed her eyes and he could see a tear at the corner of her eye. He wiped at it with his thumb. 

"Was that a bad one?" 

"Yeah," she leaned in to his touch. 

He cupped her cheek and pulled her to him and kissed her as Carol slipped quietly out of the room. 

Josh talked Donna through the contractions and an hour later the doctor came breezing in. Margaret and Carol were watching TV and Josh and Donna were talking between contractions. Laura West went about her business and slipped Donna's feet in the stirrups and checked the progress. 

"Looks good Donna, not too much longer and you'll need to be moved to the delivery room." 

"We're going to go get some tea," Margaret indicated toward the hall, "we'll be waiting for you when you're all done," she leaned over and kissed Donna on the cheek. 

"Thank you, both," Donna smiled. 

"Do you need anything?" Josh asked when they were alone. 

"Yes, could you grab a scrunchie from my bag and put my hair back? I don't want it to be all sweaty and plastered to my head." 

"Of course," Josh grabbed the scrunchie and Donna's brush and did his best impersonation of Vidal Sassoon. Half-way through the hairdo another contraction hit and Josh talked her through it as he brushed her hair. 

The nurse came in to move Donna to the delivery room, she threw a pair of scrubs to Josh and he put them on quickly. 

"Here we go," the nurse chirped as they made their way down the hall. 

*** 

"OK Donna on the next contraction I want you to push," Laura said from her seat at the end of the bed. 

"I don't think I have a choice," Donna gritted out as the contraction and the need to push hit her like a truck. 

"Hold it for ten, 1,2,3…" Donna zoned out the counting and could only focus on the pain as she pushed with all her might. 

"Rest, rest," Laura advised. 

Donna fell back against the pillows and Josh wiped her forehead and kissed her temple. He hadn't said a word though since the pushing started. 

"OK, we're going to push again." 

"I don't know who this WE is your talking about Doc," Donna tried for levity. 

"Touché," Laura smirked from the end of the bed, "now push. 1,2,3…" 

"Donna would you like a mirror?" one of the nurses offered. 

Donna looked confused, looked at Josh, who just shrugged his shoulders. 

"So you can see what's going on, we have a big mirror, so you can watch the birth," the nurse clarified. 

"No, thanks," Donna winced at the thought, "or maybe? I don't know," just then another contraction hit and Donna pushed and Laura announced she could see the head, "yeah, I want to see," Donna smiled at the nurse who rushed to get the mirror. 

"Dad," Laura spoke and it took Josh a second to realize she was addressing him. 

"Yeah?" Josh's voice was rough from disuse. 

"Do you want to come down here and watch, we're almost there?" 

"That's what you said 3 pushes ago," Donna looked exhausted and Josh didn't want to leave her side. The nurse had brought in the mirror and he could see fine from the head of the bed, where he had his arm wrapped around Donna's shoulders. 

"I think I'll stay up here," he indicated Donna with his free hand, "if that's OK?" 

"Of course, most dads are torn, stay right there and help with the last push," as she said it Donna did it and with a rush of air and a final count to ten the room was filled with the sound of a cry. 

Donna stayed upright, instead of falling back on the pillows, when she heard the cry and held her own breath. 

"Excellent work Donna, say hello to your daughter," Laura placed the baby on Donna's stomach and Josh adjusted the bed to support Donna's back. The baby squirmed and whimpered, but settled down as soon as Donna spoke. 

"Hi baby," Donna placed a shaky hand on the baby's back and Josh turned away so Donna wouldn't see his tears. He composed himself and turned back to realize Donna and the baby were in their own little world. 

The nurse took the baby to clean and weigh her as Dr. West finished with Donna. Donna's eyes never left the baby, but her hand reached back for Josh's and he knew she hadn't completely forgotten about him. 

He took her hand to his mouth and kissed the palm, she finally looked back at him and whispered, with a voice raw from screaming, "Thank you." 

He leaned down and kissed her. 

"OK you two, she's perfect," Laura interrupted to hand the baby, wrapped in warm pink blankets to Donna. 

"She'll want to eat right away, we can do that now here and then we'll bring you up to the room." 

The nurse helped Donna with the breast feeding as Josh watched in awe as their baby ate her first meal. Laura finished the charts and told Donna she would be by to see her tomorrow. 

"Thank you Doctor," Josh smiled warmly. 

"My pleasure," she smiled and was gone. 

"She is taking to you just fine Mrs. Lyman, but don't be surprised if she is a little reluctant the 2nd and 3rd time. It does take some getting used to. When she is not feeding you'll want to offer her a finger to practice her sucking, so she'll develop the proper technique." 

Donna listened intently, but kept her eyes on the tiny figure in her arms. Seven pounds, eleven ounces, she was just perfect, but it was time to stop calling her "she." 

"I'll leave you three alone for a few minutes, and then we'll move you back to your room." 

"I love you," it was the only thing Josh could come up with that was even remotely close to how he felt, "both of you." 

Donna smiled up at him and a single tear fell down her cheek, he wiped it away and sat next to her on the bed, pushing the blanket down a little to see his daughter's tiny face. 

The nurse came to bring Donna and the baby up to the room and Josh went to inform their loved ones that all was well. 

He found his mother, Margaret and Leo in the waiting room, they all stood as he approached. The gigantic smile on his face indicating that everything was OK. 

"It's a girl, mother and daughter are doing fine," Josh reported to squeals of delight from his mother and Margaret and a handshake from Leo. 

"Can we see them?" Carol asked. 

"Yes, they are moving them up to the room as we speak." 

"You guys go on up, I'm going to make a couple phone calls," Leo pulled out his cell phone. 

Carol Lyman opened the door to the room and Donna looked up, "Hey baby, look it's Grandma." 

"Oh Donna, honey, you look beautiful, how are you?" 

"I'm fine," she looked around her mother-in-law, "come in Margaret." 

Josh followed Margaret in and stood against the wall as the women ooed and aaahed over the baby. 

"Would you like to hold her?" Donna offered the baby to Carol. 

"Please." 

"Mom, we'd like you to meet your granddaughter, Olivia Marie Moss- Lyman," Donna announced as she handed the baby over. 

"Olivia, oh what a beautiful name, for such a beautiful little girl," Carol settled into a chair with Margaret on the arm admiring the child as well. 

Donna reached a hand out for Josh and he came over to her side, sitting on the edge of the bed and wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "You OK?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little sore, but I feel like I could do it again if I had to." 

"Well not right away, but maybe again, huh?" 

"Oh yeah," she pulled him down for a kiss. 

"I think that the pain is erased when you hold the baby," Carol hypothesized, "otherwise the race would have ended after the first generation." 

Leo came in a few minutes later, "The Bartletts send their love and congratulations, they will be down to visit you both next week." 

"That was nice of them," Donna noted, but once Leo laid his eyes on the baby he was as lost as Josh. 

"She's so small, I don't remember Mallory being this small," he shook his head and smiled, "what's her name?" 

"Olivia," Josh answered as he rubbed Donna's shoulder. 

"Nice," Leo was reduced to one syllable words as Carol handed him the baby and gave up the chair for him, "hi Olivia, I'm Leo." 

A few hours later and both Donna and the baby had eaten. Margaret and Carol had gone down to the cafeteria for dinner themselves and Leo was chatting in the room with Josh. Donna had the baby on a pillow on her lap and had given her her finger to practice the sucking thing. Donna just watched her, all the fear of the past couple of months dissolved. 

"I can't believe you are still awake," Josh looked over at Donna. 

"I'm wide awake," she smiled brightly at him. 

The nurse came in at 8:00 PM, "Visiting hours are officially over, your current guests can stay as long as you like them to, but we can't admit anyone new to the floor." 

"We do need to take the baby back to the nursery, we feel it's important for the mother to sleep for as long as she can the first night. We'll bring the baby in if she needs to eat." 

"OK," Donna smiled at the young nurse and adjusted the baby in her arms, "good night baby, sleep well," Donna handed her to Josh who placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and laid her in the bassinet. 

"We should go too," Leo indicated the door. 

"Yes, Carol can I drop you back at Josh and Donna's?" Margaret offered. 

"That would be lovely. Do you need anything from the house Donna? I could bring it back tomorrow," Carol put on her coat as she talked. 

"No thanks Mom, I think I have everything I need," she squeezed Josh's hand. 

"OK, sleep well, both of you," she kissed them both and the three of them left Josh and Donna alone. 

Josh kicked off his shoes and put his feet up on the bed, Donna twisted just a little to get comfortable against his side. The medication was beginning to wear off and she was in a little bit of pain, Josh saw her wince as she turned. 

"You need some medicine?" 

"Maybe a little something, morphine, or whatever they have lying around," she yawned as the nurse came in, like an answer to her prayers with a small white cardboard cup. 

"Would Mom like some drugs?" 

Donna nodded enthusiastically and took the pills with some water. The nurse filled a large travel mug with a straw and put it on the tray beside the bed. 

"Now, how about Dad?" 

"Ooo do I get drugs too?" 

"No, but I could get you a roll away bed if you would be more comfortable." 

"Can he stay here with me?" Donna asked. 

"If you'd like, just be careful of the monitor on your finger and the IV," she smiled, turned out the lights and left them alone. 

"I'm sorry Josh I didn't even ask, would you prefer more room?" 

"Don't be silly, I would have crawled out and sat here any way," he snuggled down into the bed and kissed Donna on the top of her head. 

"I'm a little sleepy now." 

"Go to sleep Donnatella, sweet dreams." 


	7. Setting Up House 7

**Setting Up House**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, and I actually wish they'd stop bugging me, but they won't so…  
**Notes:** Sequel to "Returning Home" This is a future-fic and assumes that Bartlett lost to Ritchie. It is May 2003, 4 months after Ritchie's Inauguration.   


The next morning at 6:00 AM a nurse wheeled the bassinet back into Donna's room, she found the new parents sound asleep. Sometime during the night Josh had maneuvered himself under and behind Donna, so she was curled on top of him. The nurse smiled at them and hated to wake Donna, but baby was hungry. 

The nurse barely touched Donna's shoulder and she was wide awake. 

"Good reflexes," the nurse whispered as she smiled. 

"What time is it?" Donna whispered back. 

"Almost six." 

"She slept all night, is that normal, that's not normal is it?" 

"Actually the first night it is, it may seem like you did all the work yesterday, but being born is really hard on the baby too," the nurse smiled at Donna and handed her the baby, "don't get used to it, that was probably the last full night of sleep you'll get for awhile." 

"That's OK," Donna whispered and the nurse believed she meant it. 

The nurse stayed for a moment to make sure Donna was OK, Josh continued to snore softly with his arms around Donna's waist. She snuggled into his embrace and leaned back as Olivia ate her breakfast. 

Instinctively, Josh's arms moved up to support Donna's as she held their baby. A few minutes later Donna switched the baby to her other breast, Josh continued to sleep. When the baby was done Donna shifted her to her shoulder and rubbed her back lightly in circles as they had shown her in class, Josh continued to sleep. 

Donna laid the baby back in her lap, offered her a finger to suck on and watched her sleep for a few minutes. After minutes of quiet sucking Olivia scrunched up her tiny little face and let out one brief, but loud wail, Josh was awake in a second. 

"You OK? Everything OK?" Donna could feel his heart racing under his shirt as it pounded against her back. 

"We're fine, just a little noise, we thought you could sleep through anything," Donna turned her head and kissed his lips. 

"How long have you been up?" 

"Half an hour or so, baby came in for breakfast, we've just been hanging out waiting for Daddy to wake up," Donna removed her finger from the baby's mouth and let Josh give her one of his. 

**** 

The first full day of Olivia Moss-Lyman's life was a whirlwind of activity, she had to have her hearing checked, her birth certificate filled out, her social security card ordered, her very first immunizations (which Daddy accompanied her to as Mommy could not stand to watch). By 4:00 in the afternoon Mom was asleep and baby was napping in Dad's arms as he watched TV, but not really watched, just sort of stared. 

A quiet knock interrupted his reverie, "Can we come in?" whispered the ever polite Sam Seaborn. 

"Hey," Josh called quietly, glancing at Donna who was out like a light, "everyone's napping, but come on in." 

Sam and CJ came in and closed the door quietly and took in the picture in front of them. Donna was wearing a pair of Josh's pajamas, her hair in a ponytail and a quiet peaceful look on her face as she slept with her hands folded on her now nearly flat stomach. Josh had a tiny bundle of blankets, with a baby inside, clutched in his arm and the trademark Lyman grin, complete with dimples, plastered on his face. 

Sam smiled back and shook his head. CJ brought a hand to her mouth as tears instantly threatened her eyes. She thought how close these two had come to not having this, at the hands of an assassin or the ministrations of a political machine that would not allow them to admit their feelings. She walked to Josh's side and kissed his cheek, "Thank God," was all she could say, but Josh knew what she meant. 

Sam and CJ got a good look at Olivia, commenting on how lucky the child was to have Donna for a mother, although it was really too early to tell which of them she would resemble. 

A few minutes later Donna began to stir in the bed, CJ was holding the baby and Josh went to the bedside table for her pills. The nurse had brought them in while she was sleeping and said she could take them whenever she needed them, Josh could tell by the look on her face that she would be needing them. 

"Hey," he said as her eyes fluttered open, "you want some water?" 

Donna nodded and took the travel mug from him, sucking down a lot of water, she reached for the pills Josh had in his hand, Sam watched the exchange with bemused interest. Donna swallowed the pills, said, "Thanks," and reached for Josh so he leaned down and kissed her. 

"Where's the baby?" 

"We were hungry so I sent her down to the cafeteria for a couple of burgers," Josh grinned and stepped out of the way so Donna could see her guests. 

"Oh my God," Donna squealed, "when did you guys get here?" 

"About hour three of your nap," Sam smirked. 

"Have I been asleep that long?" Donna looked panicked. 

"No, he's just being a yutz," CJ calmed her friend, "we've been here about 20 minutes, she is beautiful Donna." 

Donna just smiled and looked at her daughter, not yet 24 hours old, "Did you guys take the red eye?" 

"Yeah, Sam came up to San Francisco after he got Margaret's call and we got the flight out of SFO at 11:00 last night." 

"You must be exhausted," Donna yawned. 

"Naw, Mr. Moneybags here," she indicated Sam, "flew us first class, we actually slept on the plane." 

A knock at the door interrupted the story of the trip from California, and Toby popped his head in the room. Neither CJ nor Sam had seen Toby in nearly a year and for a quick moment there was complete silence in the room. Donna looked at Josh and he just put his hands behind his back and rocked back on his heels. 

"Toby," Sam was the first to break the silence, "you look good." 

"Thanks Sam, I feel good," Toby brought the large basket of yellow roses into the room and placed them on the window sill. He leaned down and kissed Donna on the cheek, "You look great!" 

"Thanks Toby," Donna patted his arm. 

"I came by last night, but they said you had gone to sleep, I saw the baby though, they had wheeled her into the nursery, she's so tiny, so beautiful." 

"She's right here Toby," CJ offered the baby to Toby. He took the baby and Donna noticed a look of distinct sadness on both CJ and Toby's faces, that she feared might have existed on her own face one day, a look of regret, of "what-if" and she reached for Josh's hand as he noticed it to. 

The three guests stayed for a couple of hours and then decided to go out for dinner around 6:00, they were joined by Margaret and Ginger, who had stopped by with more little tiny clothes. Carol and Leo arrived around 7:00 just for a quick visit. Donna and Olivia would be released the next day, so Carol wanted to give Donna as much quiet time as possible, before the reality of having a newborn at home hit her. 

Josh and Donna had dinner together and settled in in front of the TV. The baby stayed in the room with them that night and woke at around 3:00 for a feeding. 

The next afternoon Donna was ready to go and Josh drove his family home. It was December 8th and already getting dark as they pulled up to the house. Donna took the heavily bundled infant from the car seat and started up the walk. Josh grabbed her bag and caught up with them at the porch. 

Carol opened the front door and ushered them in, she took the baby while Josh helped Donna off with her coat. Carol handed the baby back to Donna and turned wordlessly and led her into the living room. 

In the spacious living room of her home Donna saw the most beautiful Christmas tree she had ever seen. It was full and lush and smelled wonderful. It was completely decorated and lit perfectly. Donna turned to her husband and mother-in-law with tears in her eyes, "Thank you!" 

"It was Josh's idea," Sam noted as he came in from the kitchen. 

"But you really have to thank Sam and Toby for getting it in here and Margaret, Ginger, Mom and CJ for decorating it," Josh kissed his wife and took the baby from her arms. 

"We saved this for you though," CJ handed Donna a familiar angel. She turned to Josh. 

"I found it in one of your boxes upstairs, with the baby and everything we didn't discuss the holidays, but after looking at those pictures Donna, I couldn't let you go without a tree." 

Donna took the angel and climbed up the little step ladder that was still next to the tree and placed the angel on top. Sam helped her down and the crowd enjoyed tea and cookies as everyone held the baby and caught up on their lives. 

*** 

Josh and Donna had decided to celebrate both Hanukkah and Christmas with Olivia, until she was old enough to make up her mind about religion. Even Carol agreed that religion was a personal choice and supported their decision. They had also decided not to exchange gifts with one another, only to celebrate for Olivia. 

So Christmas was a quiet affair, with a nice dinner and a pile of presents for Olivia. Carol had decided to go back to Florida after Christmas, so the holiday was bittersweet. Donna was so grateful to have Carol there for the first few nerve-wracking weeks of motherhood, but she knew she had to do this on her own. 

New Year's Eve was also a quiet affair. Josh and Donna got pizza and watched movies and were both asleep at 10:30 on the couch, the baby monitor waking them at 11:55 just in time to welcome in 2004 with Olivia. 

Josh had a long holiday break and it allowed the small family time to bond, as the weather in Virginia was wet and cold and not conducive to going out. By February Josh had to go back to work and Donna was working on her new novel. 

It was the night before their first wedding anniversary and Donna had climbed into bed, a little tired, but not quite ready for sleep. Josh was going over his new syllabus in bed. Donna reached over for some lotion and ran her hands up and down her arms. She switched on the baby monitor and then leaned back against her pillows. 

"I have a check up tomorrow?" 

"Just you?" 

"Yep, with my gynecologist," Donna hinted. 

"Yeah," Josh grinned and put his papers down on the floor beside the bed, "what are you going to do with Olivia?" 

"I thought I'd put her in a drawer until I get back," Donna deadpanned and Josh just smirked at her. 

"Margaret is coming over to watch her, she is still too small to take to a doctor's office, too many germs." 

"OK, good. So a check-up for just you, to check-up on you. Normal, right? I mean, nothing's wrong?" Josh was gesturing toward her body in a general way. 

"Yeah, the 2 month check-up, perfectly normal," Donna was staring straight ahead with a tiny Mona Lisa smile on her face. 

"Two months," Josh noted remembering all of the reading he did at the beginning of Donna's pregnancy, "wow, it's been two months," Josh tried to sound non-chalant. 

The doctor had told her that sex was up to her, two months was a guideline, but each delivery is different and if she felt up to it, she could have sex whenever she felt comfortable with the idea. 

The holidays and constant company over the first month had made sex a non-issue, by bed time Donna would be asleep before her head hit the pillow. The baby was waking her two times a night, so Josh was very considerate of her sleep. 

After the first of the year Donna began broaching the subject subtly, a lingering kiss, a shared bath, a hand under his tee shirt while they slept. Josh had not pushed beyond what she offered, but seemed to enjoy each intimate moment. 

Josh wasn't sure what Donna's feelings on sex would be. Everything he read indicated there was no definitive response after giving birth. Some women were too tired, some were just uninterested, some were more interested, some were worried about their husbands reaction to the changes in their body. Josh was pretty sure Donna was not completely uninterested in the idea, and he had seen her naked since the birth and had tried to express his complete pleasure with the changes in her body. She was tired though and he didn't want to push her, so he waited and enjoyed every moment they did share. 

Roused from his musings by the thought of having sex again real soon. Josh reached out to run his fingers along Donna's arm. 

"Tomorrow's our anniversary," he threw out the comment for discussion. 

"Yes it is," Donna leaned over and kissed his neck softly, her hand coming to rest on his thigh. 

"Would you like to go out?" 

"Leave the baby alone?" 

"Well, I thought since Margaret was going to be here in the afternoon, maybe we could convince her to stay through dinner. You could come back after your appointment, so you'd only be leaving her alone for a couple of hours at a time," Josh shifted their bodies so Donna was draped over his chest and they were exchange long, leisurely kisses, hands trailing slowly over one another's bodies. 

"She would probably do that for us, we haven't gone out in a long time," Donna was sucking on the skin of his collarbone now. 

Josh's body was reacting quickly to having Donna on top of him and Donna could feel his growing erection pressed up against her leg. She moved her lips down from his neck as she slithered her body down his and took his erection in her mouth. 

Josh gritted his teeth against the pleasure, sure he would not last very long and wanting Donna to feel as good as he did, "Donna," he hissed. 

She took him out, but kept her mouth right over him as she spoke, "Shhh Josh, let me do this for you," her hot breath mingling with her slender fingers as she ran them along his length. 

She took all of him back in her mouth and moved her lips and tongue over him until she felt the muscles in his thighs clench and his hands fall softly to the top of her head. 

"Oh God Donna, I'm gonna, aahh," Josh tried to hold back, but she was sucking and licking and her hands were on his hip and his thigh rubbing and all of a sudden he was coming. 

He tried not to thrust his hips as he came and Donna quieted him with a hand at his waist, she licked and caressed all around his cock before she slid out of bed. He heard the water running and knew she was getting a glass of water. They rarely got that far with oral sex and Donna was never sure what the proper etiquette was, she didn't mind, but didn't know if Josh would want to taste himself on her. 

She took her nightgown off and climbed into bed and curled up at his side, his breathing was still ragged and he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. She turned her face up to him and smiled and he leaned down to capture her mouth. 

"That was unbelievably selfless," he pulled her further up in his arms and ran his hands along her naked skin. 

"Not completely," she smirked as she kissed him again, the baby let out an "I'm hungry" cry and Donna rolled off of Josh. She put on her nightgown again and sauntered out of the room. 

*** 

"So, what about sex?" Donna asked her gynecologist. 

"Well, since you gave birth 2 months ago I'm assuming you're not asking for a how-to lecture," Lisa Matthews smirked as she removed the rubber gloves. 

"No, I know how-to, I want to make sure I'm good to go, so to speak," Donna blushed a little. 

"Yes, Donna you are fine, you have healed completely, so now it is up to you. How do you feel about sex now Donna?" 

"I want it, like all the time," Donna laughed. 

"Well, if I were married to Josh I'd want it all the time too." 

"I thought Josh wasn't your type," Donna laughed. 

"You mean male, well that's true, but he's adorable. It's good that you are comfortable with sex Donna, a lot of women have a hard time after giving birth, but if you feel `good to go' as you put, more power to you. Just remember I can't put you back on the pill while you're breast-feeding, so I'd hit the drug store if I were you." 

Donna nodded and hopped off the metal exam table, "Can I?" she nodded toward the bathroom where her clothes were. 

"Yeah, go ahead. I don't need to see you for 6 months, unless you need me for anything," Lisa yelled through the closed door. 

Donna came out finishing the buttons on her blouse, "How's the baby?" Lisa asked conversationally. 

"She's amazing Lisa, every day she does something new, changes just a little. She has Daddy wrapped around her little finger," Donna laughed. 

"I think Mommy does too," Lisa winked at her and led her out off the exam room. 

Donna called Margaret from the car to find out all was well at the Moss-Lyman home. Margaret had agreed to stay through Josh and Donna's `date.' Donna was just going to stop by the drug store before heading home. 

Donna also grabbed some sandwiches for herself and Margaret and the two of them ate after Donna fed Olivia. Margaret watched Olivia, who had begun trying to roll over in her crib, Margaret thought this was fascinating, while Donna took a long hot shower. 

Donna would take quick showers in the morning or evening when Josh was home, but this was the most relaxing shower she had enjoyed in months. She washed her hair and shaved her legs, moisturized with honeysuckle oil, exfoliated her elbows, in short she paid attention to every part of her body that had been ignored for months. 

She came out of the bathroom in Josh's robe, her hair wrapped in a towel surrounded by a wave of honeysuckle-scented steam to find Olivia laying on her bed trying to roll over and Margaret coaching her on, "You can do it Livvie, come on!" 

"She's not quite there yet," Donna laughed as she sat on the bed and laid a warm hand on Olivia's stomach. 

"This kid is part Moss and part Lyman, you don't think she might be a little advanced?" Margaret mocked. 

"Of course she will be, but Josh and I agreed not to pressure her until she's 6 months old," Donna kept a straight face and Margaret looked mildly concerned until Donna batted her on the arm and laughed. 

Donna picked up the baby and put her in the little bassinet they kept in their bedroom. She then went about making herself as beautiful as possible. Margaret helped her with her hair and zipped her into the new dress Donna had bought last week, hoping for an occasion to wear it. 

The dress did everything a dress should, it held in, pushed up, and bared all of the right places. Margaret whistled and the baby, from across the room, gurgled and squealed, Donna and Margaret both looked over at the bassinet and laughed. 

Make-up and perfume finished and they heard the door downstairs indicating Josh's arrival home. 

"I just need my shoes and purse." 

"Take your time, I'll just take Livvie down to see her dad," Margaret picked up the baby. 

"Hi dad," Margaret took Olivia's tiny hand and waived at him, he put the bouquet of flowers he had in his hand down and took his daughter. 

"Margaret, thank you so much for watching her," Josh walked her around the room, rocking her. 

"My pleasure Josh, Donna is so excited about tonight, she needed a little break." 

"I'm ready," Donna called form the stairs. Josh looked up from his daughter to his wife and his jaw dropped. 

"Wow," was all he could get out, "you look beautiful." 

Margaret took Olivia and brought her upstairs, smiling at Donna as she passed. Donna dropped a kiss on her baby's head as she allowed Margaret to take her upstairs. 

"Hi," Donna put her purse down on the end table, next to the flowers, "are these for me?" 

She picked up the flowers as Josh nodded and licked his lips, which were mysteriously dry. 

"Where did you find honeysuckle Josh?" she fingered the delicate white flowers on a vine woven through the bouquet. 

"It smells like you," he had reached her side and kissed her neck confirming his statement. 

"But it's February, where does honeysuckle grow in February?" 

"Australia," he smirked, "and the green house in the botany department at Georgetown University," he snapped a flower form the vine and tucked it behind her ear, "For as long as we both shall live," he repeated and kissed her lips. 

Margaret came back down with the baby monitor in hand, she cleared her throat, "You two rather stay here?" she smirked. 

"No," Josh ran his hand through his hair, "no, we are going out and celebrating the anniversary of our marriage." 

"OK," Margaret smiled. 

"We have Josh's cell phone if you need us," Donna noted. 

"Is it on?" Margaret smirked, remembering the day Olivia was born. 

"Yes, it's on," Josh countered. 

"Good, now go," Margaret guided them to the hall and helped them with their coats. 

*** 

News of Josh Lyman marrying his assistant had spread once Josh and Donna returned from Australia. The fall out was minimal, really after losing the election, there was little cause for talk. 

Still, as Josh and Donna entered Emilio's, a favorite of theirs during the Bartlett administration, there were murmurs from some familiar faces. Josh led Donna to their table and found they were greeted with mostly smiles. 

"So my gynecologist thinks you're adorable," Donna smiled around a mouthful of salad. 

"I am. Hey isn't she a lesbian?" 

"She is, but she assures me that does not effect her ability to spot a good-looking man." 

"Why were you discussing how adorable I am?" Josh smirked. 

"She asked me if I was ready to you know?" Donna waved her hands around. 

"And?" Josh looked intrigued. 

"I said it's all I can think about, that I want you all the time," Donna looked down at her empty salad plate. 

"Well, I don't know about you, but boy am I full," Josh starts to stand and Donna just rolls her eyes at him. 

"Patience Joshua, I promise it will be worth it," she smiled slowly. 

"I think I'm going to like teaching Constitutional Law," Josh commented later. 

"Yeah if Ritchie doesn't abolish the Bill of Rights before your semester is over," Donna noted sourly. 

"Don't get me started on that," Josh shook his head. 

"We have to beat him in 2006," Donna dug in to her pasta. 

"We?" Josh looked amused. 

"Well, you know, I mean we as in the Democratic Party, we," Donna looked everywhere, but at Josh. 

"Do you miss politics Donna?" 

"A little," she muttered. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you?" Josh smirked. 

"I said, a little, it's different now. We could get back in Josh, we'd already be married, we could go back as a team." 

"It's a little early to be thinking about '06, but I'll put some feelers out and see who is interested, who the buzz is about," Josh took her hand and kissed it over the table. 

"Dessert," the waitress announced rather than asked, as she placed a piece of pineapple upside down cake in between Josh and Donna with 2 forks. 

Josh thanked the waitress as Donna just stared at the dessert. 

"This, how did you do this?" 

"Well, it turns out Emilio always really liked you, when I explained it was our anniversary and that we had had pineapple upside down cake as wedding cake in Australia, he insisted on making it for you, his mother's recipe," Josh speared a forkful and fed it to Donna. 

They finished the cake and their tea and Josh paid the bill, leaving their lovely waitress an equally lovely tip. Josh helped Donna into her coat and turned to get his own when Donna grabbed his arm, "Oh Josh," she sighed. 

Josh followed her line of vision to the bar, where he saw Toby sitting with a glass of what appeared to be scotch in his hands. 

"Stay here," he patted Donna on the shoulder and approached Toby. Donna nodded and kept her eyes on the bar. 

"Toby?" Josh approached quietly. 

Toby looked up, "Josh," he said. 

Josh could see the alcohol in his eyes and it made his stomach hurt, "you drunk?" Josh asked kindly. 

"A little," Toby saw past Josh to Donna standing by the door, "you have a beautiful wife." 

"I know," Josh smiled despite the situation, "it's our anniversary." 

"Oh God, I'm sorry Josh, you should take her home. Love her Josh," he grasped Josh's arm. 

"Let me call someone Toby. Leo or your sponsor, who should I call?" he already had his phone out. 

"Not Leo Josh, please, call Tom, he's my sponsor," Toby gave Josh the number and Josh explained the situation. Donna came over and waited with Josh until Tom arrived. 

"I'll take care of him Mr. Lyman, thank you for calling me." 

"It's Josh and thank you, call if you need anything," Josh handed Tom his cell phone number on a piece of paper from Donna's purse. 

"Do you want me to pull the car around, it's cold?" Josh asked when they got outside. 

"No, that's OK, I can walk," Donna took his arm and pulled him close. They were quiet the whole way home. 

Margaret was watching TV when they got home, it was still pretty early. Donna had brought her a piece of cheesecake, her favorite, as Margaret refused money for watching Olivia. 

"I gave her some milk from the bottle around 7:00, she only drank about an ounce, so she'll probably need to eat soon," Margaret gave Donna the run down. 

"Thank you so much. Do you want some coffee to go with your dessert?" 

"No, I'll take this to go, you two enjoy the rest of your evening," she hugged them both in turn and saw herself out. 

"She's a good friend," Josh noted after Margaret left. 

"She is so good with Olivia," Donna agreed. 

Josh leaned over and kissed Donna softly. She brought her hands up to his neck and snaked them around to pull him closer. They made their way upstairs. 

Donna checked on Olivia who was sleeping peacefully. They probably had a little time before she woke up. Donna pulled the door closed and moved on to her bedroom. 

Josh had taken off his tie and was about to start on his shirt. 

"Let me do that," Donna startled him. 

"I didn't hear you," Josh admitted. 

`Thinking about Toby?" 

"Yeah," Josh dropped his head down and Donna ran her hands through his hair, "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be, but let's think about him just a little bit later," she lifted his head and kissed him again, not quite so softly this time. 

He reached around and pulled her tight to his chest, fighting the zipper at the back of her dress. Despite the winter weather, Donna had opted for a dress with an open back, so the small zipper at the base of her spine released her hips and allowed Josh to run his hands up her sides and peal the sleeves down her arms. 

Now with her breasts free and in his hands, Donna leaned forward to encourage him. She used her own hands to work the buckle of his belt and the fly of his pants. Making whimpering noises as Josh squeezed her breasts and rolled her nipples between his fingers. 

Finally getting his pants off, Donna pushed Josh gently on to the foot of their bed. From there he pulled her dress over her hips and off, as it pooled by her feet Donna stepped out of it. Josh reached for the waist of her pantyhose and underwear and took them down quickly, flinging them over his shoulder. 

Donna finished his shirt and leaned over him to kiss his chest and settled herself on his lap, straddling his thighs. He could feel how warm and wet she was and his erection, which was pressed between them, wanted nothing more than to be inside her. 

Donna wrapped her long arms around Josh's neck, slanting her mouth over his and sliding her tongue between his lips. Josh moaned into her mouth, his hands still moving over her breasts. 

Josh lifted Donna off of his lap and laid her on her back, moving along her neck and down her body. 

"Can I?" he indicated her breasts. 

Donna hadn't expressed any milk since before they left for dinner and she could feel it heavy in her breasts, "Probably not a good idea right now, after I feed her," Donna looked down at him. 

"OK," he kissed gently around her nipples and continued to move down to her stomach. Josh felt Donna's body tense as she ran his mouth and hands over her stomach, the one part of her body still not back to pre-baby form. Some of the changes, the stretch marks for example, now permanent. Her hips are wider and fuller, but no less beautiful and Josh tried to quell any fear she had with a loving touch and gentle kisses. 

He felt Donna relax under him, and heard her breathing intensify as he approached her center. He ran his hands along her legs and kissed along her hip bone, he heard her sigh. 

Spreading her thighs, Josh positioned himself between them and began to nibble and lick at the inside of her thigh. He wanted to take some time with her, but he was actually throbbing to be inside her, so he went to work quickly, making her come before she realized what was happening. 

"Oh God Josh," she thrashed against the bed, as he moved up her body to kiss her mouth. She could feel him at her opening and had to collect herself. 

"Josh," she sighed into his neck as she felt him push at her, "Josh, honey we need a condom." 

He looked at her confused, "We do?" 

"Yeah," she was licking and sucking at his neck. 

"Why?" 

"I can't go back on the pill, until I'm done breast-feeding," Donna reached down to take him in her hand. 

"Please, please tell me you bought some," Josh groaned as she squeezed him lightly. 

"In your drawer," she thrust her chin toward his night stand. 

He tore one from the box and had it on in record time. Josh moved to pull Donna on top of him, but she stopped him, "like this," she whispered as she pulled him on top of her. 

"I need to feel you on top of me, I've missed this," Donna stretched her legs the full length of his and used her hands to guide him into her heat. 

"Oh God," Josh moaned into her neck. She wrapped her legs around Josh's and ran her feet up the back of his calves. Her hands at the small of his back encouraging to move inside her. 

He started slowly moving his hips, testing her, he couldn't believe how tight she was and how soft and warm and he thought he might come just rorm the feel of her around him. 

Leaning up a little on his forearms he looked in her eyes and then leaned down to kiss her lazily. 

Desire took over and he began to pound into her harder and faster. She met him thrust for thrust and tilted her hips so he hit her in just the right spot and soon she was coming again crying out into his neck as her body shook. 

Pulling her legs up to his waist so he could move deeper inside her was all it took to send Josh over the edge as well, he came hard, the muscles in his back twitching under Donna's fingertips. She soothed his back and ran a hand along his neck as he kissed along her collarbone. 

Holding on to the condom, Josh got out of bed and got rid of it. He crawled back into bed and immediately found Donna's lips. 

"Mmmm," she moaned, "that was really good, Josh," she was nodding in agreement with her own statement. 

"Yeah," Josh agreed, "Happy Anniversary," he kissed her again. 

"Happy Anniversary," she smiled into the kiss. 

Donna had fallen asleep in his arms and Josh just watched her, a sheet pulled up to her chest, her skin still flushed and her hair beautifully mussed. He was starting to doze off himself when Olivia began crying. 

Donna woke up, but Josh indicated he'd get her. Putting on his boxers and robe Josh headed down the hall. Donna rooted around on the floor for her underwear and Josh's shirt and set up the pillows behind her. 

Josh brought the baby into her and handed her over for feeding. Donna had left Josh's shirt undone enough for the task and Josh thought it was simultaneously the sweetest and sexiest thing he had ever seen. He sat beside her and watched her feed Olivia. 

"You did the right thing tonight?" Donna commented as she watched her daughter eat. 

"Which time?" Josh leered at her and she rolled her eyes. 

"With Toby?" she said quietly. 

"Oh that," Josh looked down at the edge of the sheet. 

"You don't become sober over night, you know that, you saw Leo go through hell. All we can do is try to help him, you did help him tonight," Donna took his hand. 

"I hope so," he brought their joined hands to their daughter as she suckled quietly. 

Josh changed Olivia and put her back down in the crib, when he got back to their bedroom Donna was asleep again. She had removed the shirt and was curled under the sheet, her hand on the spot he had vacated. 

Josh crawled in next to her, taking her hands and placing them on his chest, she curled into his side and together they drifted off to sleep. 


	8. Setting Up House 8

**Setting Up House**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, and I actually wish they'd stop bugging me, but they won't so…  
**Notes:** Sequel to "Returning Home" This is a future-fic and assumes that Bartlett lost to Ritchie. It is May 2003, 4 months after Ritchie's Inauguration.   


**March 2004**

"Take the damn umbrella Joshua," Donna shoved it in his direction with a grin on her face. 

"OK, but just to make you," he kissed her lips, "happy. It is not going to rain, look the sun is shining, the birds are singing…" 

"Can it Mr. Rogers, you're going to be late," she handed him his brief case and kissed him soundly on the mouth. 

"Mmm, I'd rather stay here," he reached for her neck, but she slithered out of his grasp. 

"Uh uh uh," Donna shook her finger at him and pushed him out the door. 

Walking into the living room Donna heard the buzzer go off in the kitchen. Pulling out the carrot cake she had made from scratch when Olivia woke her up at 7:00 this morning, she placed it on the rack to cool, turned off the oven and began washing the mixing bowl. 

She could here Olivia gurgling away in her crib, but she seemed content so Donna finished her chores before getting her up. The phone ringing interrupted her solitude. 

"Hello." 

"Donna, hi," CJ sounded very chipper. 

"CJ?" 

"Yeah, I didn't wake the baby, it's not too early is it?" 

"No, it's not too early where I live, but it is 5:34 in the morning where you live, what the hell are you doing up at this hour?" 

"I met a man," CJ gushed. 

"At 5:34 in the morning, does he deliver newspapers?" Donna smirked. 

"Not this morning wise ass, last night, I met a man, a nice man," CJ stopped. 

"And?" Donna prodded. 

"And he's in my bed and I am sitting on the kitchen floor talking to you." 

"You slept with him?" Donna's eyes went wide. 

"Donnatella Lyman I am 43 years old, if I want to sleep with a man I do not need your permission," CJ's voice was rising. 

"So why did you call me at 5:34 in the morning?" Donna smirked. 

"Wipe that smirk off your face, it is not your most becoming look," CJ shook her head and laughed. 

"Was it good?" 

"Donna!" 

"That good huh?" 

"I didn't…" 

"If it were bad you would have called after lunch, so spill it," Donna sat down at the kitchen table. 

Donna was happy to hear about CJ's man, he sounded like a decent guy. Even CJ admitted she needed to get to know him better, but for the first time in all the years she'd known CJ, Donna thought she sounded optimistic about love. 

"How's Olivia?" 

"Fantastic, she still doesn't do very much, Josh is trying to convince her to talk, but even for a Lyman it's a little early," CJ laughed at that. 

"How's Josh taking to fatherhood?" 

"Good," even Donna wasn't convinced by the answer. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, nothing is wrong CJ, it's just Josh worries so much, you know. He worries about everything and I think the baby gives him one more huge thing to be worried about. He's lost so much, I don't want him to constantly be looking over his shoulder for something bad to happen to Olivia, I want him to enjoy her." 

"Well, you know Josh better than anyone, but my casual observation of the two of you since you came back from Australia indicates a distinct lessening of Josh's anxiety whenever he is near you. You calm him down Donna, and that is not an invitation to discuss your sex life." 

"Hey, I had to hear about your sex life!" 

"Knowing I had sex is not the same thing as the time you told me about you, Josh and the thigh master," CJ shuddered at the memory as Donna laughed. 

"I made that up," Donna lied. 

"Sure you did. My point is if you think the baby is making Josh anxious you need to talk to him about it, before it eats him up." 

"You're right," Donna conceded. 

"As is often the case. Oh, I think he's getting up, I've got to go. Kiss the baby for me, I'll call you soon." 

"Give loverboy a kiss for me," Donna laughed as CJ hung up on her. 

**** 

Donna was changing Olivia when the doorbell rang. 

"I'm coming," she screamed from upstairs as she finished the diaper and fastened the sleeper. She held Olivia to her shoulder as she ran down the stairs, "I'm coming," she repeated. 

Donna was expecting the proof of her novel, well the chapters she had submitted so far, so she was surprised when she opened the door. 

"Toby," Donna smoothed her hair back and stepped aside to let him in. 

"I'm sorry Donna, I should have called first," he turned as if to go, but Donna caught his arm. 

"No, Toby it's fine come in," Donna was curious what Toby was doing here. Neither she nor Josh had heard from Toby since the night of their anniversary. 

"Can I get you a cup of coffee? How about some carrot cake, I made carrot cake," Donna was fidgeting with the foot on the baby's sleeper. 

"No thanks Donna, I'm fine," Toby sat on the couch. 

"Are you?" Donna sank into the chair and lowered the baby to her lap. 

"Not really," Toby exhaled loudly and rubbed a hand along his beard. 

"Can I help?" 

"You do help Donna, even without realizing it, you are… You've always been the light of our little group. When things were bad, back in the White House, I always knew you would be the one to find the silver lining," Toby grinned. 

"I thought you found that annoying," Donna smiled. 

"Naah, I just had to keep up appearances, I would seek you out. It was wrong of me to tell you about the MS, remember that day?" 

Donna nodded. 

"I should have let Josh tell you, it was his place to tell you, but I wanted to be the one, because I knew you would help me see through the crap, the politics and see the humanity of it all. You were always the most human." 

"I had the least to lose," Donna looked at the baby, "at least that's what I told myself. I could walk away, it allowed me to see beyond the politics. I guess I always knew Josh would be walking with me though, so it was less scary." 

"I was so jealous of the two of you. I don't doubt that Josh was devastated when we lost, but it was as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders, I could see the look on his face when he looked at you on election night. He was sad for Bartlett, but he was thrilled for himself." 

"Josh wanted President Bartlett to be reelected, Toby, he would have given anything for those election results to have been different," Donna defended her husband. 

"I know that, and I know he would have waited four more years to tell you how he felt, if that were the case. It just seemed like he made out well no matter what happened and I was jealous." 

"That's understandable Toby." 

"No it's not, you two deserve your happiness more than anyone I know. I just wanted to let you know that I know that and I'm glad for you, all three of you," he indicated the baby now asleep in Donna's lap. 

"Is this a step for you, making amends?" Donna asked quietly. 

"Kind of, a little 12-step program of my own. I need to understand my own feelings before I can come to terms with the drinking. Logically I know what is wrong, I drink too much, what I need to figure out is why." 

"Which brings me back to my original question, can I help?" 

"I'm in love with CJ," Toby blurted out. 

"Oh," Donna tried not to appear shocked, she knew her two friends had feelings and a past, but she thought that had been reconciled before the White House. 

"I am not trying to get you involved in this Donna, I know CJ is your friend and I would never put you between us, but I wanted you to know. I knew you would understand what goes along with that, maybe you could give me a little advice." 

"Tell her Toby," Donna bit her lip, "don't go sky-writing it over San Francisco Bay, and don't make ultimatums, just tell her how you feel. Be prepared for her not to feel the same way, I know that's hard, believe me I know that's hard, but if you don't tell her you'll never get passed this." 

"I already knew that Donna," Toby grinned, "thank you. Now what was that you mentioned about carrot cake?" 

**** 

"Cornel West is speaking on campus tonight, I completely forgot, but I'm going to go listen in, if that's OK with you," Josh was calling from his office. 

"Sure, that's fine," Donna was rocking Olivia in the bassinet, "but I'm eating without you." 

"OK, just save me something," he whined. 

"Maybe," she smiled. 

"See you later. Love you." 

"Love you too," Donna clicked off the phone and stared in the cradle. 

"Looks like it's just you and me for dinner kiddo what do you say we try something wild and crazy," the baby just stared up at her, "no, how about breast milk?" Olivia reached her hands up toward Donna. 

"OK, that was creepy," Donna laughed as she picked up the baby and began unbuttoning her blouse. 

**** 

Donna was asleep on the couch when Josh got in at 10:00, shaking off the umbrella and leaving it by the door Josh noticed a Discovery channel special about sharks on the TV. He covered her with an afghan and headed for the kitchen. On the counter was the carrot cake Donna was making this morning, now complete with cream cheese frosting and a note on top: 

Joshua— Eat your dinner first, it is in the fridge! 

"She's really taken to this motherhood thing," Josh said out loud as he opened the fridge and extracted the plate. Popping it in the microwave he took off his suit coat and tie and rolled up his sleeves. There was a bottle of wine in the fridge and he poured a glass. 

The microwave signaled completion and he took the hot food out and put the plate on the table. Donna had been trying to get him to eat more vegetables, and it wasn't that he didn't like vegetables, he just thought there were more exciting things he could be eating. 

Tonight's vegetable was spinach, a lot of spinach. He ate most of it along with the chicken and rice she had made. He flipped through the paper as he ate and didn't hear Donna shuffle into the kitchen. 

She was leaning against the counter in a pair of his boxer shorts and a tee shirt that barely covered her stomach, her hair was in a braid. 

"You can have your dessert now." 

Josh's head jerked up from the table and a slow smile spread across his face. 

"That was the worst pick up line I've ever heard," Josh was out of his chair and moving toward her. 

She backed away and picked up an oven mitt, "I meant the cake," she swatted at him with the oven mitt, but he was not easily deterred. 

"Sure you did," Josh waggled his eyebrows at her as he reached out and grabbed her waist, "I had something much tastier in mind," he kissed her neck as his warm hands roamed over her bare stomach. 

"Yeah?" her eyes had gone dark with desire and he knew he had her. 

"Oh yeah," he picked her up and brought her back out to the couch, depositing her with a bounce on the cushions he looked down at her and smiled. 

She reached for the buckle of his belt and pulled him down on top of her, claiming his mouth with her own she sucked his tongue into her mouth. 

"Mmmm, that is tasty," she smiled at him, reaching for the belt once again. 

**** 

"Josh where did you throw my bra?" Donna was completely naked in the middle of the living room gathering their clothes. 

Josh came out of the kitchen in his boxers with a huge piece of carrot cake, "over my shoulder." 

Donna tried to recreate the moment and finally saw the lace cup peeking out from under the end table. 

"Do you always clean naked, cause I've got to tell you I'd be more willing to help out with the housework," Josh smirked. 

"Get your ass in bed Lyman," Donna rolled her eyes, but the huge grin on her face belied any anger she intended to convey. 

"Ooh you are so sexy when you're ordering me around," he kissed her bare shoulder as he passed, leaving a sweet sticky glob of cream cheese frosting which he proceeded to lick off. 

"Check on your daughter, I'm just going to through these clothes right in the laundry room," Donna headed toward the washing machine with their clothes in her arms. 

"Hmm, naked laundry?" Josh just pondered the possibilities. 

Josh dropped the carrot cake on his night stand and turned down the bed. He then moved on to the nursery where Olivia was sleeping, a small night light illuminating her form in the crib. Josh reached down and put a hand on her head, her fine blond hair softer than anything he had ever felt. 

"Sleep well baby girl," Josh kissed his finger tips and touched her cheek before leaving the room. 

Donna was coming up the stairs as he left the nursery, she had put on a Mets tee shirt fresh from the laundry. 

"Aren't you a little overdressed?" Josh tugged at the hem of the shirt. 

"I can't be naked all the time Josh," Donna cajoled, "or it wouldn't be special," she ran her hand along his arm and took his hand in hers. 

"Oh trust me, it would be special," Josh squeezed her hand. 

Comfortably ensconced in bed Josh and Donna enjoyed the rest of Josh's dessert as Donna told Josh about her visit from Toby. 

"Do you think CJ feels the same way?" 

"I know CJ loves Toby, but loving someone and being `in-love' with someone are two different things and I do not think CJ is still `in- love' with Toby," Donna answered. 

"What makes you say that?" 

"Well, she's sleeping with someone else." 

"Since when?" 

"Since last night," Donna tells Josh about her conversation with CJ. 

"But, this new guy, she can't love him already can she?" 

"No, but I'm telling you Josh I have never heard CJ this excited about sex, there is more to it. Maybe he is her `one' and it just took her this long to find him and if Toby tells her he loves her it will screw it all up," Donna sinks back into the pillows. 

"So why did you tell Toby to tell her?" 

"Because you almost died." 

"I'm sorry? I don't know what that has to do with anything," Josh looked genuinely confused and Donna reached over to caress his cheek. 

"You almost died and I hadn't told you I loved you and if you had died I never would have forgiven myself." 

"But Donna, you didn't tell me you loved me for two ½ years after I was shot," Josh leaned into her touch. 

"I know, how stupid am I?" Donna nodded her head vigorously as if that made all the sense in the world. 

"About as stupid as I am. I love you," he kissed her softly. 

"You're not so bad yourself," Donna smirked. 

"That was almost a very sweet moment there Donnatella, way to ruin the mood," Josh poked her in the side. 

"My life would have stopped if you had died," and instantly there were tears in her eyes, "life's too short to hide your feelings. Toby can deal with rejection, he can't deal with pretending he doesn't love her." 

"You did the right thing, they'll work it out. Come here," he opened his arms to her and she cried quietly in his arms, her cheek over the scar on his chest. 


	9. Setting Up House 9

**Setting Up House**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, and I actually wish they'd stop bugging me, but they won't so…  
**Notes:** Sequel to "Returning Home" This is a future-fic and assumes that Bartlett lost to Ritchie. It is May 2003, 4 months after Ritchie's Inauguration.   


**Late June 2004**

"Waaahhh!" 

"Baby," Josh mumbled in his sleep. 

"Oh is that what that is?" Donna growled, "it's your turn." 

"Uh uh, I got her last time," Josh snuggled back down into the pillow. 

"No, you slept through the `last time.'" 

"You mean this is the third time?" 

"Yeah, and as the food source I don't get to sleep through any of them." 

"So, since you have to get up each time, why do I get up again?" 

"You wanted to share in the experience," Donna throws off the comforter and starts to get out of bed. 

"Oh yeah, well I've experienced it, so from now on she's all yours." 

"You are so never getting sex again," Donna mumbled as she stumbled down the hall with her eyes closed. 

Olivia had stopped crying and was now just whimpering in her crib, looking up at Donna with big brown eyes, Josh's eyes, damn them and their warm brown eyes. 

Donna picks up the baby and rocks her back and forth as she moves over to the rocking chair to feed her. Positioning the baby at her breast, her own eyelids heavy Donna fights off sleep. 

"I'm sorry," Donna looks up to see a very sleepy looking Josh in the doorway. 

"S'okay, you're tired," Donna smiles softly. 

"So are you." 

Donna just nods and shifts the baby. When Olivia is done Josh takes her from Donna and rubs her back, changes her and puts her back in the crib. He watches down as the trance of slumber overtakes the baby and her eye lashes slow against her pale skin until they stop and the baby's breathing evens out. 

Josh turns to find his wife also asleep in the rocking chair. 

"Donnatella," Josh whispers loud enough to wake Donna without also waking Olivia, "come on back to bed." 

Leading her down the hall way to their room, Josh rubs his fingers over Donna's knuckles. In the bedroom he pulls her to him and kisses her softly. 

"No way Lyman, I'm going back to bed," Donna squeezes his arm and moves past him to crawl into bed. 

Josh crawls in beside her and takes her in his arms for a couple more hours of sleep. 

July 2004 

"OK Livvie pay attention, that was the infield fly rule, that means the ball is popped up on the infield, the batter is automatically out, the base runners may run at their own risk after the ball is caught, by tagging, but no one ever does that unless the infielder is completely inept," Josh was pointing out the rules of the game while watching Baseball Today on ESPN, to his daughter who was wearing a jumper in Mets blue and orange. 

"Now why do they have the infield fly rule? That is so the infielder does not intentionally let the pop-up fall and trap the base runner in a double play. But what if the infielder really can't catch the ball daddy, you ask? Well, I'm not sure, but I've never seen that happen," Josh bounced Olivia in his lap. 

"Josh I don't understand the infield fly rule, I don't think Olivia is getting it," she looked at her daughter who was chewing on her fist and creating quite a bit of drool in the process. 

"That is because you were not properly schooled as an infant," Josh commented as he looked from the game to his wife. 

"What the hell are you wearing?" 

"Josh, don't swear in front of the child!" 

"I'm sorry, but where do you think you're going in that?" 

"Huh, I thought your daughter was the one on your lap? I, am your wife," Donna put her hands on her hips. 

"Would you like to sit on my lap?" Josh arched his eyebrows at her. 

"You are incorrigible," Donna shook her head and took Olivia from Josh and placed her in her bouncy chair on the coffee table, "you know Margaret and I decided to spend our free day at Leo's beach house." 

Josh took in his wife's outfit, which included a very short tight pair of cut off shorts and the top half a bikini he remembered fondly from Australia. Donna was picking up things Olivia had tossed on the floor and Josh couldn't take his eyes off of her. 

"You're beautiful," he caught her hand as she passed. 

She smiled at him and it took his breath away. He tugged on her hand until she did sit on his lap and his hands went to her bare midriff. 

"Did you put on lotion?" 

"Yes, and I have more in my bag. Leo has that big umbrella, I won't get burnt," Josh reached up and pulled her head down to his and kissed her. 

Donna shifted in his lap for better access to his mouth, his tongue moving smoothly against hers in her mouth, his hands moving smoothly over the skin of her nearly bare back. 

"Oh do you two ever stop?" they both looked up startled to see Margaret standing in the doorway from the kitchen. 

"How did you get in?" Josh asked confused. 

"I knocked, but no one answered, I thought you were upstairs, so I used my key," she dangled the key out for emphasis. 

"You have a key?" Josh asked nervously. 

"Yep!" 

"Well make sure you announce yourself, loudly, before you enter a room, Donna likes to clean naked," Donna smacked him on the chest and climbed off his lap, dropping a short kiss on his lips before standing up. 

Margaret had picked up the baby, "You really shouldn't be doing that in front of the baby," Margaret motioned randomly toward Josh. 

"I think it is good for Olivia to know her parents love each other," Josh said with a smile and Donna reached down and ran her hand through his hair. 

"They are sickening," Margaret murmured to Olivia, but loud enough for Josh to hear. 

"Don't listen to her Livvie, your Aunt Margaret is just jealous cause she's not getting any, ooof," Josh groaned as the hand Donna had been using to caress his head hauled off and smacked him. 

"That was not very nice Joshua!" 

"And not very accurate," Margaret added with a grin. 

"OK it is time to go," Donna took the baby kissed her and handed her to Josh, "will you two be OK?" 

"Yes Mom, we'll be fine. There is a game on at 1:00, I am sure Olivia will be very excited to see her pal Mike Piazza. We have food for her in the fridge, and food for me in the cupboard." 

"Do not eat only potato chips today Joshua, please have something with one or two vitamins in it," Donna knit her brow. 

"I will," Josh nodded, but whispered something to Olivia, "have fun, do not worry about us," he kissed her, picked up her beach bag and helped her shoulder it. 

Donna waved from the side walk and climbed into Margaret's car. Josh closed the door and danced around the living room with Olivia, "OK baby, it is just you and me and the Mets!" 

*** 

It was dark when Margaret dropped Donna off again and the day of sun and salt air had wiped her out, apparently not as tiring as a whole day with the baby though as Donna found both her daughter and her husband in bed when she got in the house. 

Donna looked in on Olivia and made her way to the bed room. Josh was snoring softly, clutching her pillow to his chest. Donna dropped her beach bag by the closet and toed off her sandals. She grabbed a tee shirt from the drawer and went into the bathroom. 

Donna pulled her hair out of the bun she had it up in and untied the straps on her bikini top, despite the sunscreen and umbrella she had gotten a little color, her skin a little tender from the sun. 

She reached over and turned on the shower, getting the water just lukewarm to soothe her skin Donna finished removing her clothes. This was her favorite part of the beach, the shower at the end of the day, washing the salt and sweat from your skin and cooling the heat of a burn. 

She stepped under the soft spray of water and sighed as the first wave sluiced over her body. She reached for the shampoo bottle and heard the bathroom door open, she lathered her hair and waited for Josh to make himself known. 

Josh was watching her silhouette through the opaque shower curtain, her long limbs moving in familiar motion as she washed her hair. Her arms reached over her head to rinse her hair and her breasts jutted out from the position. 

He reached for the edge of the curtain and pulled it back to see her smiling at him, "Hi," she went for the conditioner. 

"Hey, you have fun today?" he took the bottle from her and squeezed some conditioner into his hand. 

She moved closer so her could massage the conditioner into her hair, "Yeah, it was a beautiful day," she moaned as his hands moved on her scalp. 

Donna reached for his boxers, pushing them off his hips and down and stepping back to invite him in the shower with her. He joined her and finished working the conditioner through her long hair. 

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "how was your day?" she asked after breaking the kiss. 

"Good, Mets won. Olivia is so cute, I think she cheered at one point," he kissed her bare shoulder. 

"Josh," Donna shook her head, "she cannot comprehend baseball yet." 

"I know, but I think she could tell I was excited, you know when they scored," Josh was so excited about his observation that Donna didn't dare contradict him and what did she know maybe Olivia could tell his moods, he was infectious that way. 

Donna switched places with Josh to rinse her hair and Josh picked up the mesh sponge and body wash to help Donna finish up. The sponge moving over her body, replaced by his free hand smoothing the skin. Donna for her own part, was trying to touch Josh as well, but he had her at arms length worshipping her body with the small mesh sponge. 

Rinsing off and turning off the water Josh reached for a towel to dry off. He patted Donna's skin dry and reached for the gigantic bottle of lotion on the counter. 

"Why don't we do that in bed?" 

Josh just grinned and took the lotion in one hand and Donna's hand in the other and led her to the bed. 

Josh pulled back the blankets and Donna lay down on her stomach. Josh sat next to her and poured some lotion on her back. The cool lotion caused her to flinch, but instantly Josh's warm hands ran over her back leaving a trail of heat. 

Leaning down Josh blew a stream of cool breath over Donna's heated skin and goose bumps popped up on her slightly pink flesh. 

"You're a little burnt, does it hurt?" 

"Not when you do that," Donna's voice was low and gravelly and Josh could feel himself reacting to her body and her desire. 

Josh moved over her back and down to the backs of her thighs alternating the rubbing and blowing. Her calves received the same treatment and then Josh moved up to the back of her neck where he placed hot open-mouthed kisses. 

"Turn over," Josh whispered in her ear, prepared to give the front of her body the same treatment. 

Donna was in no mood for slow though and as soon as she turned over she pulled Josh down on top of her, wrapping a leg around his hip and pulling him hard against her body. 

**** 

The second summer in their house was wonderful. Donna expanded her garden, able to work out there more since she was not pregnant this summer. 

Josh supervised the building of a gazebo in the back yard, which was a nice spot to sit with Olivia, out of the sun. 

Barbecues abounded at the Lyman house, Margaret, Leo and even Toby frequent guests. Josh had members of the Georgetown faculty over in August as they prepared to go back for Fall semester. 

In the blink of an eye it was the week before Labor Day. CJ and Sam were coming out from California for an extended long weekend. 

"CJ is bringing Greg," Donna noted as she made a grocery list. 

"What do you know about this guy?" 

"Not much, just that CJ really likes him and he is good to her. I think their pretty serious Josh, so you better stop referring to him as `this guy,'" Donna smirked at him as she nibbled a carrot. 

"What does he do?" 

"I don't know." 

"Has he been married before?" 

"I don't know." 

"Kids?" 

"I do not know!" 

"Face it Donna, you know nothing about him, the man could be a serial killer." 

"Joshua, I trust CJ's judgment, if she likes him I am sure he is a perfectly wonderful person. And you will be nice to him when he is a guest in our home," she pointed the carrot at him menacingly. 

He snatched the carrot out of her hand and took a bite, she smiled despite the theft to see him willingly eating vegetables. 

"They're not going to stay in the same room are they?" Josh looked ill all of a sudden. 

"Of course they are Josh, they are adults, if we were staying at CJ's we'd share the same room," Donna reasoned. 

"Yeah, but we're married, they're not," Josh smirked as if he had made some valid point. 

"Well, not yet," Donna smirked back, "and since when did you become the morality police?" 

"CJ's like a sister to me, I don't want to see her get hurt, that's all," Josh looked embarrassed. 

"And that is very sweet," Donna kissed his cheek, "but I think you are the one in danger of getting hurt if you tell CJ she can't sleep in the same bed with her boyfriend!" 

*** 

CJ and Greg were arriving first, Sam had a case that dragged on so he would not be coming until the following day. Donna actually preferred this set up as it gave her more quality time with each of them. 

She was finishing up the pasta salad when the door bell rang. She put the bowl of salad in the fridge and made her way to the door, she literally bumped into Josh coming down the stairs with Olivia. 

They proceeded to the door together and opened it to see a very radiant CJ Cregg on the other side. When she stepped in the foyer she saw the look of shock on her friends faces. 

"Greg, I believe you know Josh and Donna." 

"How are you both? It has been awhile," Greg Matthews smiled. 

"Governor Matthews," Donna was the first to recover, "it's a pleasure to see you." 


	10. Setting Up House 10

**Setting Up House**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, and I actually wish they'd stop bugging me, but they won't so…  
**Notes:** Sequel to "Returning Home" This is a future-fic and assumes that Bartlett lost to Ritchie. It is May 2003, 4 months after Ritchie's Inauguration.   


"Please come in," Donna moved out of the way to allow CJ and Greg to enter the house. Josh just stood there with his mouth hanging open, Donna pushed his chin up to close it on her way past him. 

"Have a seat make yourselves at home. Can I offer you something to drink, water, iced tea…scotch," Donna closed her eyes. 

"Iced tea would be nice Donna please," Greg Matthews laughed at her discomfort. 

"My God, Olivia has gotten so big, can I take her?" CJ moved toward Josh. He just handed the baby over, never taking his eyes off the man sitting on his couch. 

"Hello, you sweet little girl, how are you?" CJ cooed at the baby, "Can you believe it, your Auntie CJ has stunned your father into silence?" 

"Give the guy a break CJ, we knew this would be a little shocking," Greg took CJ's hand and the glint of a diamond drew Josh out of his reverie. 

"I think I'll go, umm, help Donna with the iced tea, yeah help Donna, I'll be in the kitchen over there with Donna," as he turned he ran right into Donna with the tray of iced tea and did a very successful juggling act to keep from spilling the entire pitcher on his wife. 

The tray righted and secure in Donna's hands Josh smiled sheepishly, "apparently she doesn't need any help." 

Donna put the tray on the table behind the couch and Josh stuck to her side like glue, pressed right up against her back as she poured the tea Josh whispered, "Look at the ring!" 

Donna spilled a little tea in the process of glancing at CJ's hands, but didn't say anything right away. 

"Here you go, you must be very thirsty and tired after your engagement…, I mean flight," Donna's hands fluttered to her forehead as she rolled her eyes. 

"Donna, honey, sit down and let us explain," CJ took the tea and had a sip as she rocked Olivia, quite content despite her parents' dismay. 

"OK, why don't I just sit, here you go Governor," Donna handed Greg his own glass of iced tea as she took a seat in the chair across from the couch, Josh joined her by sitting on the arm of the chair. 

"We have two pretty big things to tell you. The first is obvious, we are getting married, in March," CJ beamed and Donna could not help but smile back. 

"The second," Greg started, but Josh finished, "is that you want to run for President." 

"Yes," Greg nodded sensing Josh's anger rising to the surface, "but trust me the first has nothing to do with the second." 

"Like hell it doesn't" Josh got off the arm of the chair and stormed off toward the kitchen. 

"Josh!" Donna jumped up, "you'll have to excuse my husband, sometimes, scratch that, most of the time he speaks before engaging his brain in the process," Donna followed Josh into the kitchen, but he had already gone out the back door and she could see him pacing around the back yard. 

Donna decided to let him brood for a minute, she turned back toward the living room and saw CJ and Greg talking softly, her hand in his. It appeared they were discussing Olivia and the look on Greg Matthews face was of sincere tenderness as he stroked CJ's cheek and kissed her softly. 

"On second thought," Donna interrupted, "even I don't like talking to him when he is like that. In Josh's defense though, this is rather sudden and I have to wonder why you failed to mention who Greg was when you were telling me about him." 

"I never lied to you Donna, I met Greg the night before I called you. We had never met in the West Wing. He told me later that he had seen me on a couple of his visits to the President and that he had worked with Josh and Sam on the energy initiative, but we really had never met," CJ handed Olivia back to Donna when she started fussing. 

Donna put the baby on her shoulder and kissed her head and she settled back into her little Olivia world. CJ smiled warmly at the woman in front of her. 

"I wanted you to understand how much I care about Greg, before I told you who he was. I knew it would seem like a coincidence or worse, as Josh thinks, a plan on Greg's part." 

Donna looked confused, "I've heard the Governor's name mentioned as a contender, but it's still early, why would it seem like a plan?" 

"I'm a California playboy Donna, not really of course, but in the press. I'm tanned and drive a convertible and have never been married," Greg smiled at Donna. 

"Of course you are also brilliant and passionate and dedicated to your constituents," CJ took his hand. 

"Yeah, but that doesn't sell newspapers." 

"Would you two be getting married even if Greg wasn't planning to run for President?" Donna asked. 

"Yes," they both said simultaneously. 

"Well, that is good enough for me," Donna got up and kissed CJ on the cheek. 

"Will it be good enough for your husband?" CJ cocked her head to the side motioning toward the kitchen. 

"He thinks of you as a sister CJ, I am sure he sees this as a manipulation on Greg's part, a way to win the White House. I am sure right now he is trying to come up with anything bad you have ever done in your 2 terms as Governor that he could hold over your head. Actually, he is probably wondering if he and Sam could break your kneecaps and get away with it," Donna was smiling. 

"How do I win him over?" Greg asked with sincere interest. 

"Convince him that you love her, he'll come around. Just to be on the safe side though, I'll go out there first, he won't hurt me, I'm the mother of his child," Donna said with a straight face and Greg looked nervous until CJ started laughing. 

*** 

"Joshua," Donna came up behind him. 

"He's using her," Josh answered without turning around. 

"As usual Josh, it is talk first, think later," Donna sat beside him in the gazebo. 

"This is not funny Donnatella, he wants to be President, he needs a wife, CJ is smart, savvy, politically-experienced and well liked by the press, he wooed her until she submitted." 

"Wow, I am so glad I came out here alone. Will you listen to yourself, this is CJ you're talking about, smart, savvy, politically- experienced CJ, do you think she would be so naïve as to fall for something like that?" 

"I wouldn't have before today," Josh snorted. 

"They love each other Josh, it's obvious. If you had stayed in the room, like an adult, a little longer you would have seen what I saw, two people in love," she poked him in the chest for emphasis. 

"Did you build this gazebo Joshua?" CJ and Greg had made their way outside. 

"No," Josh laughed, "I just supervised." 

"OK honey, it's safe," CJ indicated to Greg and the two joined Josh and Donna, Greg holding Olivia. 

"Very funny Claudia Jean," Josh mocked. 

"I'm going to start working on dinner," Donna took Olivia and left the three of them to talk. 

Twenty minutes later CJ popped her head in the back door, "Can I help?" 

"You left them alone?" Donna's eyes went wide. 

"I think Greg is winning him over," CJ came in the house. 

"Josh is just concerned, for you, you know," Donna was explaining as she waved a stalk of celery around in the air, "he doesn't want you to get hurt." 

"I'm a big girl Donna." 

"I know that, and you know that, Josh is just figuring that out." 

"It's hard to be mad at him," CJ grinned. 

"Trust me, it's impossible." 

**** 

"Dinner was delicious Donna," Greg smiled as Donna cleared the plates. 

"Thanks Greg, fresh vegetables really make the difference." 

"Yes, my wife Mrs. Green Jeans," Josh beamed from the end of the table. 

"She's doing something right Josh, you look great, and I've never seen you consume so many vegetables," CJ finished her wine. 

Josh just grinned and CJ rolled her eyes, "I've already heard about the thigh master, Josh!" 

Josh choked on the water he was drinking and turned several shades of red as CJ laughed at his expense. 

Donna came back and saw her husband's discomfort, "What's up?" 

"I'm canceling our long distance phone service," Josh said cryptically. 

"OK," Donna said slowly as she began wondering if Josh were `going round the bend' again. 

"I made dessert," Donna announced, "but I thought we could eat it out back, it is beautiful out." 

Everyone agreed and they made their way outside. Donna grabbed the baby monitor and the dessert, Josh grabbing the carafe of coffee, CJ the cream and sugar and Greg the coffee cups and plates. 

Relaxing on the patio as they drank their coffee, Greg broached the next controversial subject of the evening. 

"I'd like you both to come work for me, when it is time, if you are interested that is," Greg sipped his coffee and watched their reactions. 

Josh's face was surprisingly blank, but CJ noted the sparkle in Donna's eyes. 

"You're really serious about this?" Josh finally asked. 

"About running, or about hiring the two of you?" 

"Both, either," Josh sipped his own coffee. 

"I am very much serious, about both," Greg answered. 

"Then let's talk," Josh leaned his elbows on the table. 

It was hours later when CJ started yawning, the length of the day catching up to her. 

"Why don't I show you up to your room, you guys finish up your conversation," Donna kissed the top of Josh's head as she and CJ made their way inside. 

"Do you think he'll do it?" 

"Josh? Yeah, I think I better get used to the idea of calling you `ma'am' " Donna laughed. 

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Why don't you practice calling me Mrs. Matthews. Donna, please help me with the wedding, I would like very much for you to stand up with me, be my matron of honor," CJ seemed embarrassed. 

"Of course CJ, I'd be happy to. You really love him," it was a statement more than a question. Donna was leaning against the wall in the hallway upstairs, biting her lip. 

"Toby came to see me," CJ looked at the floor and Donna ducked her chin. 

"I know," Donna said shyly. 

"I know you know," CJ tilted Donna's face up to see hers, "it's OK Donna, you didn't do anything wrong. In fact you helped us both, Toby and me, a lot. We had a lot to deal with, a lot that has been unresolved for years." 

"He seems better since he came back," Donna smiled, "but he didn't really tell me what happened." 

"We worked out the past and talked about the future, I had already agreed to marry Greg when Toby came out. There was no dramatic scene, no yelling, no crying even, we just realized our love is not romantic love, Toby thought it was, but it's not. I think he understands that now, I know Toby pretty well, he has come to terms." 

"Good," Donna smiled again, "I couldn't let him go on with all that unresolved emotion, it's not healthy and…" 

"if anyone should know it's you?" CJ grinned. 

"Uh huh," Donna put her arm around CJ and led her into the guest room, "I'm very happy for you CJ, congratulations," Donna hugged her. 

"Thanks Donna, good night." 

"Good night," and with that Donna moved out of the guest room, checked the baby and headed to her own bedroom. 

Donna was reading some final proofs of her new novel, just about ready for print, when Josh came to bed. He kissed her without a word and went about brushing his teeth and stripping down to his boxers. 

Donna waited for him to talk, she just kept reading quietly. 

"So," Josh finally started as he sat on the bed next to Donna, "I was pretty much a jerk earlier, huh?" 

"Not a jerk Joshua, you were concerned, you just didn't really express your concern so well," Donna took his hand. 

"That is putting it mildly. I was shocked, weren't you shocked?" 

"Oh yeah, but I looked beyond the politics Josh, that's what I do, I saw the emotion and it's there, they care about each other." 

"I know," Josh bit his lip, "it's just that, well after you and I talked about beating Ritchie, remember, at our anniversary dinner?" Donna nodded. 

"Well, I started asking around for the buzz on who the Democrats were pushing for '06. Greg's name came up a couple of times, I thought he was a great choice, but he was single. Everyone I talked with agreed, he wouldn't get elected, a single younger man with no wife, it's asinine, but true Donna. I had discarded him as a possibility until I saw the engagement ring on CJ's hand and then I did what you are able to avoid, I thought only about the politics, I thought he was marrying CJ to get elected and I couldn't see beyond it." 

"Well it is a good thing you married me," Donna laughed. 

"It certainly is," Josh said seriously, "do you want to do this Donna? Politics I mean, are you ready for that life again?" 

"Yes," Donna looked him right in the eye, "Josh I know how much that last election took out of you. You needed a break and you've had it, but this is your life, this is who you are, the man I fell in love with." 

"I want to do it," Josh had a familiar gleam in his eye, "but not without you. Can we do this, with the baby?" 

"Absolutely," Josh had moved closer to Donna as he spoke and was now right in front of her, leaning down he captured her mouth in a breath- taking kiss. 

"What did you tell him?" Donna asked as she caught her breath. 

"I told him I had to discuss it with you," Josh was pulling down the strap of Donna's nightgown, kissing down her arm as he went. 

"How about we discuss it more later?" Donna scrunched up her nose and brought his face back to hers for another kiss. 

"That's what I love about us, always on the same page," Josh leaned in and kissed her shoulder as he crawled up over her on the bed. 

Supporting his weight on his arms Josh trailed kisses over Donna's shoulders and chest as she ran her hands through his hair. Finally with a little push Josh rolled onto his back and Donna started moving her mouth over his chest. 

"I cannot believe," Josh shuddered a little as Donna bit down on one of his nipples, "you told CJ about the thigh master." 

"Are you kidding me?" Donna laughed as she licked at his skin, "That is my best sex story, I've told CJ, Margaret, Ginger, Sam and the nice woman who gave me the epidural when I had Olivia," Donna smiled against his skin. 

"What? You told Sam?" Josh tried to sit up, but Donna was straddling him now and laughing. 

"I'm kidding Josh," he seemed unconvinced, "really I'm kidding, I only told CJ and I didn't even go into all the details," Donna ground her hips into Josh's and he moaned. She could feel his erection straining against her ass and she reached back to try and pull his boxers off. 

As she reached back to pull off the boxers her breasts jutted out toward him and his hands reached up to palm them. She got his boxers down far enough to touch his cock as she continued to grind herself against his stomach. 

"Now Josh," Donna leaned over to get a condom from the night stand, positioning her breast right over his mouth, so Josh leaned up and took a nipple in his mouth. 

"How did we get here so quick tonight?" Josh asked in a raspy voice as Donna rolled the condom on and positioned herself over him. 

"I got a little glimpse of Joshua Lyman, brilliant political operative, and realized now he is also my husband. I've been wanting you since you leaned on the table outside and told Greg to start talking," Donna was moving on top of Josh and her voice was ragged and sexy. 

"Oh God Donna," Josh brought his knees up to support Donna's back as she arched backward and changed the angle. Josh knew this wasn't going to last very long so he brought one hand to her breast to roll her nipple between his fingers. His other hand found her center and rubbed small circles over her clit. 

Donna bounced harder and began losing her rhythm as she started to spasm, her voice reduced to a low keening noise that sent Josh off on his own release. 

Pulling her head down toward his he kissed her softly before removing himself and the condom from her body. She flopped down on the bed as he took care of the condom and rejoined her, spooning behind her and laying his hands over her stomach. 

"I think we should have another baby," he kissed her neck. 

"Now?" 

"No, not with the election, but after maybe. The election is still 2 years away, Olivia would be nearly three by then," Donna could tell Josh had his pout in place and she could never refuse him when he pouted. 

"That sounds like good timing to me," she turned and kissed his mouth. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

"So we're going to work for Matthews?" 

"I think we should." 

"OK, so a Presidential Campaign, Mrs. Lyman do you have any experience working on a Presidential campaign?" Josh tried to sound very official. 

"Why yes I do, in fact I think you will find me very valuable," Donna kissed him again and snuggled in to go to sleep. 

The End 


End file.
